Blood Contract
by RukawaGF
Summary: Halloween Special! AU Story of Vampire Izaya and Priest/Vampire Hunter Shizuo! In which Shizuo accidentally makes a blood contract, binding the vampire to him as his servant. But Izaya refuses to be tamed that easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blood Contract  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Prompt : HALLOWEEN SPECIAL. Vampire Izaya and Priest Shizuo story! This is an AU story! **

**Author's Note:** Technically this is AU. Please consider this taking place several hundred years back. It also doesn't quite take place in Japan (Probably… lol) but if I changed their names to non-Japanese and took out the entire –san, -chan, the entire fanfic would be just an original story… I also understand that their names should be a saint's name etc… but again, I'm not going to change that due to fanfic sake.

so please understand why I had kept the Japanese names and the honorifics even if this doesn't really take place in Japan.

Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

**-Prologue-**

Vampires dominated his nightmares.

The images were hauntingly crystal clear as if it happened yesterday rather than fifteen years ago. For years, as a child, Shizuo would wake up drenched in sweat and crying as Brother Tom rushed over to hug him and tell him that it was alright- that he is safe now. And that no vampires would come for him that night; not inside the church…

…for the vampire that chased him in his dreams was actually caught and locked up deep underground. Shizuo Heiwajima knew this as a child… yet he still dreamed for years of that day when his parents were killed before his eyes and the vampire's claws squeezed his tiny neck, choking him as he sank his teeth in…

In order to defeat the vampire that haunted his dreams, and despite Brother Tom's disapproval, Shizuo registered to study in the Order of the Nebula. Or, to be more specific, in the branch for becoming a vampire hunter.

And thus our story begins…

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

"Brother Shizuo!" The older man with an unshaven face rushed over, his dirty brown trench coat blown back with the wind. The blond man he had called after pretended not to hear him as he continued up the quiet church aisle, the stained glass windows reflecting soft rays of colorful light upon the otherwise dull wooden benches. The stomps of his boots are loud in the empty hall and his tall figure along with his twice as large cross on his back made the vampire hunter stand out too easily to be ignored.

"Brother Shizuo! Your report!" The man finally caught up to the blond, grabbing him by the sleeve. The blond man named Heiwajima Shizuo turned around finally, glaring down at the man in his trench coat.

"Yes? Brother?"

Brother Shuji Niekawa flinched, stiffening up at the icy cold glare from those sharp brown eyes. But he was a workaholic. And there was work to be done.

"Y-your report! You didn't file it correctly."

A bunch of papers were shoved into the tall blond young man's face. He sighed, grumbling that he was no good at this as he sat down on the closest bench and started scribbling his signature on them.

"I thought Father Tom said he would take care of this for me." Shizuo Heiwajima protested, as he scratched off whatever he thought looked right. He had just come back from his travels and his long coat was covered in mud and dirty. Brother Niekawa had noted them and frowned, though he did not speak his opinions out loud.

"Father Tom is a busy man. You should be doing your own work."

Shizuo groaned as he scratched his head, trying to make sense of his work quickly so he could retire to his quarters. He noticed that his sleeves were stained in blood and he sighed inwardly. He hated doing his laundry, not that he was any good in domestic things. He just wanted to get this over with and…

"Speaking of which, Brother Kasuka returned home."

"Oh yeah?" Shizuo brightened at those words. Kasuka Heiwajima was his blood brother. Though technically, the entire church was his family, still Shizuo was secretly biased and looked up to his younger brother. Besides him, only Father Tom and Sister Vorona had managed to earn Shizuo's trust within this church….

"Yes. And his accursed vampire too." Brother Niekawa tsked in disapproval. "She's a succubus whore. Spawn of the devil itself. Such a vile creature shouldn't step foot on our holy grounds but…"

Brother Niekawa paused at the sound of something snapping. The feather quill pen Shizuo had borrowed from Brother Niekawa broke in half and the blond's forehead had several blood veins popping up in places.

Seeing the red face should have been a clue for the unfortunate monk but Brother Niekawa wasn't well known for being sharp. Or rather, he didn't quite understand when to 'fear,' since he believed he was protected by God.

"Angry? Seriously, my dear Brother. She is a slut. A vampire like her should have never… whooOOooaaAAaa!"

Suddenly Brother Niekawa couldn't feel the ground under him as he was soon lifted up high and he found himself facing a beast barely able to contain his anger within his body.

"Don't. Talk about Ruri-chan. That way. Or. My Brother. Kasuka."

Shizuo huffed. The anger boiled inside him, wanting to be released. He had to speak in short spurts, barely connecting the words into a cohesive sentence. Because right now his vision was swimming red as his eyes became bloodshot with sheer fury.

"_Ruri-chan?_ What's this? You actually call the vampire with endearing names? Brother Shizuo, she's a _Vampire!_ A cursed being! She should have been killed the moment… Ah… Ah… I see it now. You're jealous."

Shizuo froze at those words, his lips trembling. Did he say…

"You're jealous that your own blood brother had successfully made a blood contract with a vampire. Ahaha… I see. So you want one too? Your own vampire slave? You know, hundreds of priests have tried but failed for years but you and your brother… were the only ones. Except, in actuality, you failed in yours too. But Brother Kasuka is revered for succeeding in his. And because of how he succeeds in more missions than you, is far superior than you… you're jealous aren't you?"

Something inside the young man snapped. It was like a thin rubber band that was holding onto the tornado inside him was finally ripped from the pressure and snapped right back with a deadly force. There was a sound of a wooden bench being crushed by just a fist alone followed by a crunching sound of the planks on the floor being smashed. A scream echoed through the halls as Shizuo unleashed his anger all in one throw.

It was short and fast. The beast quelling once the violence was unleashed. He cursed at his supernatural strength as he looked at the damage and tossed the papers towards Brother Niekawa's body.

"Don't. Piss me off again."

And with that, Brother Shizuo retreated to his quarters, his shoulders slumped and heart heavy.

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo hated violence. He hated how violence had killed his family. He hated the person he had become, drenched in blood of another every day…

Shizuo was always a short tempered child, but he grew more so after that 'incident.' Because of it, the solemn Shizuo did not get along with the other orphans in the church. When he got picked on or bullied, Shizuo erupted in anger, causing him to throw whatever was the nearest… including the heavy wooden church benches which were nailed to the floor. In a fit of rage, at a tender age or 8, Shizuo had ripped the bench twice his size and weight from the floor and threw it across the hall.

Ever since then, the children avoided him. Save for a weirdo who was fascinated with his body and asked if he could cut him open and see what made him so strong. Only Shinra Kishitani, who grew to become the doctor for the church, was somewhat close to the young boy with serious chocolate eyes.

But Shizuo was fine being alone. He even avoided his younger brother Kasuka as much as he could because he didn't want him to be an outcast like him. And because Shizuo wanted to protect his only blood brother… and thus kept a dark secret from Kasuka as long as he could, before the word got out by the other members of the church, whispering rumors.

The secret about the vampire named Orihara Izaya.

* * *

"I heard vampires are ugly and have four arms! And they also have fangs like sabertooth tigers! And they rip you apart when they bite you!" The kid with hair slicked back exclaimed before making a 'rawr!' sound, head tossing back violently while his arms extended out. The group of girls around him screamed and giggled at his stories, their attention captivated.

Normally Shizuo wouldn't interfere but that day was a special day… a day which came only once a month. And he was already anxious about what he had to do later that night. So instead he rolled his eyes at the boy and said, "That's not true."

The group of kids playing in the playground all turned their attention to the new blond kid playing by himself in the sand box with his younger brother. They had just arrived to the orphanage run by the church about a half a year back, and the kids were slowly adjusting to them.

The boy with his hair slicked back like 'a vampire' with a towel as his makeshift cape, walked over with a huff. "Oh yeah? How do you know? You saw one before?" He was backed up with two of his 'gang members' who always followed him.

"Yeah I did." Shizuo said with a defiant glare. He didn't like how this kid looked down on him.

"Oh yeah? So how did he look huh?"

"Yeah speak up!"

"How did he look if you saw one?"

"Horada-kun's parents were eaten by vampires!"

"He said he saw them!"

"Horada-kun knows everything!"

"Horada-kun was right there when the vampires were killing his parents and he survived because he had a cross!"

"No, he said he used garlic."

"No he didn't! He said he cast a magic spell and all the vampires screamed and ran away!"

The boys all started talking while the girls all whispered. Horada, the boy with his hair slicked back and wearing a towel as a cape tried to look smug as his followers backed him up. Shizuo rolled his eyes at the liar. He knew 'Horada' was lying. He knew that garlics or crosses didn't work on vampires. Or well… he thought they didn't, since that's not what the hunters used to capture the vampire that killed his own parents.

Shizuo remembered that night well. Too well. How the vampire crashed into their house easily and slammed his brother against the wall as if he was just a stuffed toy. Thankfully Kasuka lost his consciousness soon after… and he was saved from seeing the horrific ceremony that followed afterwards.

Shizuo remembered how his father died, trying to protect his mom. He remembered crying as he held onto his mother's skirt, himself only 8 years old. He couldn't see as his mother blocked the view but he saw shadows that were on the floor. The vampire broke the neck of his father like a twig. His mother pulling him free and forcing him under the bed before the vampire grabbed her and wretched her away from Shizuo.

Shizuo remembered whimpering under the bed as he heard the blood-curling scream of his mother while the vampire fed. Then his bed was overturned. He remembered looking up to see the vampire for the first time…

He was beautiful. Even with the blood dripping down his mouth and fingers. His skin was pale in comparison, only adding to the illumination. His eyes were soft, not like those of a killer.

"It's alright. You'll feel good soon enough."

His voice was gentle and charming like a sweet lullaby. The raven haired vampire spread his thin black wings to cover Shizuo and drag him closer for a hug.

"Shh… don't cry. You'll feel wonderful… very soon."

Then he was bitten.

Standing in the playground surrounded by bunch of kids who didn't really know about vampires was seriously annoying. They made up stories thinking it was cool. But it was immature and childish. Horada was just trying to get some attention by making up these stories but unbeknownst to him vampires were Shizuo's triggers. It forced him to remember that night … the night when he lost his family to a killer. A beautiful and enchanting killer Shizuo really wished he could forget.

"Like I said. Vampire's aren't ugly. They have to lure their prey in. So they can't be ugly." Shizuo said coldly in a matter-of-fact voice. The kids started to murmur that that's very true… and Horada started to panic when he realized he was losing the attention of his followers.

"W-well, the vampire I saw was ugly."

"I doubt you even saw one." Shizuo scoffed.

"You're the liar! You never saw one."

"I did too. In fact I…" Shizuo was about to say that he was about to see one tonight but clamped his mouth shut quickly. Horada didn't understand what was going on but he saw the opportunity to attack.

"Ha! See! You can't even say anything! You're lying! Liar~ Liar~~ Come on, guys! Shizuo's a liar!"

Then the kids started chanting, 'liar~ liar~ liar~' in unison. Simply to say, when Brother Tom had hurried over, the playground looked like a tornado had gone through with twisted jungle gyms and broken swings…. along with several kids crying.

That night, despite Brother Tom's best intentions and thorough explanation of what had happened, Shizuo had gone to the detention room. It was a solitary room with nothing but plain cold stone walls. He shivered in there, sulking as he huddled in the corner. He tried to pass his time by day dreaming of something pleasant but… all he could think about was that night his family was murdered and what he had to do in few hours.

When midnight struck, a Brother opened the cell door, the sound of the rust creaking. Shizuo didn't realize he had fallen asleep leaning against the coarse wall. The small candle light of the lantern jolted him awake as the brown hooded and cloaked Brother grabbed him by the wrist and roughly pulled him up. He muttered how he disdained this job and why was it 'his turn' this time, grumbling all the way as they walked down the spiral stairs down to the dark basement.

Shizuo hated this too. He had to do this once every month. When everyone was asleep. He wished it was always Brother Tom who helped him, but the other Brothers did not like how Brother Tom favored Shizuo. So they had decided to take turns.

"Go! Move!" The Brother sharply pushed Shizuo forward after giving him a small runed dagger, not willing to go into the cell doors with him. It stank within, the reek of blood and decay strong enough to make someone gag. And it was so poorly lit that the flickering shadows from the small candle only made Shizuo fear what was behind that heavy iron door, which had become red with rust, even more.

Shizuo kept wishing it was Tom who was with him. He would hold his hand the entire time while Shizuo finished this ceremony. But no. It was just another Brother, another terrified monk who detested vampires.

The young boy carefully walked inside, tiptoeing as he entered the room. The walls were covered in magic circles and seals, candles lit around the center circle. In the middle was a table with more rune writings written along the side. And on top was the heavily shackled vampire, wrapped in bonds and chains.

He was breathing in sharp ragged moans. He stank of dried blood.

'He's… thinner… too…' Shizuo noted, his pale skin no longer lightly illuminating and shining with an inner glow. He was bony now, weak.

Suddenly the vampire's wing spread out, scaring Shizuo as he took several steps back, dropping his dagger in the process. The raven haired vampire craned his head to turn to him, his voice ragged as he hacked and coughed. He tried to stretch his hand out, trying to reach for Shizuo but he was bound too tight to move even an inch.

'It's okay… it's okay… he can't hurt you. Brother Tom said so…' Shizuo told himself as he grabbed his dagger again. Carefully he walked back, standing on his tippey toe as he looked down at the hallowed face, desperate and…

… hungry.

He cut his thumb with the dagger, just a small slit.

'Remember… one drop.' Shizuo told himself as he carefully watched the blood pool on top of his finger.

Just one drop fell down inside that dry mouth with shriveled lips.

The vampire writhed, the chains rattling violently. Shizuo quickly ran backwards against the wall as the vampire contorted his body, struggling to break free. He was only fed once a month, just to survive…. just enough so that the church could experiment on their first live and captured full fledged-vampire. And one drop of blood revived him but never enough to actually break free of the powerful seals around him.

After feeding, Shizuo ran out of the room and he was finally allowed to go back to his dorm. He kept telling himself that he was a big boy now and that he shouldn't be scared of vampires… that he needed to be the older brother in which Kasuka could look up to.

But Orihara Izaya would always visit him. In his dreams.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading! I just wanted to quickly get the story out before the Halloween was over! I'm really sorry for the Catnip fans. I promise to update that too! And my other stories. I'm so sorry i'm slow but I'm hoping that this might help me get out of my writer's block!

So thank you again for being patient with me! Maybe you'll enjoy this story as well?

Thank you for reading once again! I love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Blood Contract  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Prompt : HALLOWEEN SPECIAL. Vampire Izaya and Priest Shizuo story! This is an AU story! **

**Author's Note:** Technically this is AU. Please consider this taking place several hundred years back. It also doesn't quite take place in Japan (Probably… lol) but if I changed their names to non-Japanese and took out the entire –san, -chan, the entire fanfic would be just an original story… I also understand that their names should be a saint's name etc… but again, I'm not going to change that due to fanfic sake.

so please understand why I had kept the Japanese names and the honorifics even if this doesn't really take place in Japan.

Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

In case people are disturbed:**  
****Trigger warning: **Death + Gore (it's not… a lot of gore but… it can be gruesome so quick warning for the younger readers)

* * *

Life is so much easier when you can see it in only black and white.

Vampires were evil. Therefore you kill them.

Church members were good. Therefore everyone gathered and prayed for the good.

It was simpler to just believe, to close your eyes and become blind to everything within the world, save for your faith.

But life was in many shades of grey.

"Please! Please! Just spare my child! Please! She didn't do anything wrong!"

Shizuo stared down at the mother and child… the baby only few months old, wrapped in a dirty blanket, crying her lungs out. The blond vampire hunter winced, the large cross held behind him, ready to strike. The once golden hue covered in blood of the sinned.

He could clearly see the vampire fangs of the baby girl as she cried.

"Sorry. But that child will grow up to eat humans." Shizuo murmured.

Even if that child did no harm yet was it right to kill it merely because she would grow up to be a criminal? Was there truly no way for a vampire child to grow up without harming another human?

If one was born a vampire, must they always be killed immediately? As soon as they are born, were they already sinners?

As those thoughts swam in his head, Shizuo hesitated in striking the child down. And that was his fatal mistake.

The mother vampire, noticing the hesitance of the vampire hunter, lunged for him, her claws extended, aiming directly for his heart.

'Shit!' Shizuo tried to avoid her but, at the angle he was in, he…  
_  
-BAM BAM BAM-  
_  
There were three shots fired as the vampire woman slumped in front of Shizuo. The back up vampire hunter had fired just in time to save him. Shizuo sighed in relief but only briefly. His senior scowled at him as he walked on top of the now-corpse mother and shot the baby point blank into her head.

Shizuo swallowed, wincing as the blood pooled on the floor, slowly covering his boots.

"First time kid?" His senior with a visor said as he took out his smoke and lit it.

"Ah… no. I've been on missions before… " Shizuo started to stammer a reply to his senior Brother Kinnosuke Kuzuhara.

"No shit. I meant was it your first time aiming at a slut's baby." He cursed at his newly partnered recruit.

"Ah… yeah. It was…" Shizuo had gotten used to how the foul mouthed hunters would refer to the vampires. Sluts, whores, bitches… and bastards. They always used derogatory names for them, as if they weren't human.

"Well, next time I ain't gonna be here to save your ass. So don't look at them as babies or women. If they're vampires…" Brother Kuzuhara pointed his shotgun at Shizuo's heart as his visor gleamed in the moonlight.

"Aim and kill 'em. Because if you show them a second of weakness, they won't hesitate to kill _you._"

Shizuo nodded solemnly, walking away with his senpai as the trail of blood from his boots followed him. He understood why Father Tom was so against Shizuo following this path. But it was too late.

It was… far easier to think of the world as black and white.

Even if there are baby vampires who have yet to commit a sin and they would still be killed as if they are criminals…

And even if there are Brothers and Fathers in the church who bully others to stand on top of Shizuo…

Life was simpler this way. To suppress your inner sense of good and evil. To be blind to the world.

* * *

"They're all just jealous, you know."

Shizuo look up from where he was sitting to see a brunet boy with glasses. He was grinning at him. Shizuo scowled.

"Go away." Shizuo scoffed as he hugged his legs and sat in his corner under the shades of a large tree. The kids were playing in the playground, their giggling chatters drifting towards them. Ever since that incident, all the kids were avoiding him. They were whispering how that Shizuo was a monster… and some adults were concerned. In order to prove that Shizuo wasn't half vampire, that 'that vampire' who was now trapped under the basement had not made him into one of 'them,' they had to rip out all of Shizuo's fangs. Because if Shizuo was truly a vampire or even part vampire, those fangs should grow back. Shizuo licked at the empty holes with his tongue. They stung a bit, the gum there still soft… but there were no teeth.

And yet he was still bullied. All the adults still feared him and the look of disdain had transferred to the children.

The kid sat down next to Shizuo. "I'm Shinra. Shinra Kishitani. My dad was relocated to work here because of your vampire." Shizuo looked up and blinked at the kid's audacity to not only sit next to him right after he had displayed his supernatural anger… but also to bring up the forbidden topic.

"Wa-wait… _my vampire?_" Shizuo looked at him confused at his wording.

"He's yours isn't it? The one downstairs, locked up? Orihara Izaya."

"Dunno his name." Shizuo scowled as he folded his arms and buried his face. It wasn't as if the vampire had introduced himself when he loomed above him and fed on Shizuo's neck.

His body burned at the memory even now. And Shizuo hated that coiling sensation in his stomach.

"How did you know…. He's mine?" Shizuo asked after a long silence when he realized that the bespeckled kid wasn't moving any time soon. It wasn't well known knowledge… in fact, very few Brothers and Fathers actually knew of the blood contract between them. Brother Tom had wanted to keep it as quiet as possible. It was an extra trouble that no one really needed to know after all.

"Like I said, my dad's here because of that vampire in the basement. He's a scientist and a doctor." The boy named Shinra shrugged. "And my dad likes to tell me of his experiments and operations a lot."

"I see." Shizuo went back to being quiet as he watched the other kids play in the playground.

"He's not… my vampire." Shizuo said finally, staring off into space.

"But you made a contract with him right? They said it's the first time the blood contract was done successfully."

"He's still not my vampire!" Shizuo hissed, grimacing, saying a bit with more force then he intended. He noticed Shinra jump a bit, though he still sat next to him.

"S-sorry." Shizuo muttered. "I just don't like to think about it."

He hated it when anyone mentioned vampires. It wasn't cool. It wasn't a cool story nor was it awesome to have been bitten or have your family killed. Kids like Horada who didn't know any better always glorified it, while adults condemned it severely. It wasn't glorious but it shouldn't also be… so…

Shizuo tried to search for the word in his head. A word that would describe how it felt to be treated like a monster. Discriminated? Bullied? As if he was just as vile as the vampires that they detest. A disgrace to the church.

And it wasn't his fault that the vampire hunter had screwed up the blood contract either.  
_  
-BANG-_

The sound cracked loudly in the child Shizuo's ears as the blood splattered over the side of his face and his hand. His mind had carried him back to his nightmares again as the playground faded.

He looked up to see the vampire wince in pain as the silver bullet tore through his arm. Even with Shizuo's blood on his lips, the child still thought that he was beautiful… this vampire that was feeding on him and had killed his family just seconds ago.

Shizuo whimpered as the blood eyed vampire's hands tightened around his throat. He could feel the blood rushing in his body, pooling towards his middle. It felt weird… hot… He was scared of dying and the pain but he couldn't move. What was worst was he wanted this… and wanted more. To be caressed and touched…. As the vampire fed on his neck.

And that thought terrified him even more than dying.

"Shitty vampire hunters. Can't aim?" the vampire got up as he started chanting a spell, weaving a seal in the air.

Just then, the roof caved in, the large blocks of wood threatening to bury them under. A priest descended with the roof, grinning. Shizuo could see his smile as he lay on the floor, looking up.

"Caught you. We've been hunting you down for some time now."

A golden seal surrounded them in runes. The lights blinded Shizuo's eyes. He remembered hearing the vampire's scream and the priest chanting more runes as the blood contract ceremony continued. It was a long spell… a spell that required to trap the vampire in one place… long enough to finish casting said spell.  
_  
"Let thine blood be combined with mine. Let mine blood be thy last thou ever drink'est. Let thy thirst be quenched with mine only for you and I will become one and one alone."_

The priest finished the spell with an "Amen," and smirked.

"You're mine now, you pitif- Hnngkku…!" The prist's cackle was cut short as the vampire stabbed his claws right into his throat.

"What was that, fucking priest?_ Yours? _Why don't you continue your spell now huh?" The vampire snickered as he watched the priest choke on his own blood. The vampire did not know what kind of spell was placed on him, just that the light _burned_ and immobilized him temporarily. There was blood running down his temple and down his sleeves, but the vampire had survived through the pain and attacked as soon as the priest made a fatal opening.

"If you can't speak, then you can't bind the spell, yes? You priests think you know everything. So weak… so _mortal…_" The vampire stood up straighter, watching carefully as the lights died out from the priest's eyes. Once the vampire made sure that the hunter was completely dead, he tossed the slumped corpse to the floor.

"Fuck… that ring of light did more damage than I thought…" The vampire fell on top of the quivering child once he had made sure he vanquished his assaulter.

Shizuo was scared. He should run. But his legs wouldn't move.

"Don't worry. Just close your eyes…"

And the vampire bit him once more to continue his feeding because he needed fresh blood to heal.

But that was the fatal mistake that Orihara Izaya had made that night.

The spell was complete. In order to bind it, the vampire had to drink the blood of a human that he would be making a contract with. And unknowingly, Orihara Izaya fed off on the child, trying to recover from the wound he received from the hunter.

The rest happened quickly. The backup hunters came in, surrounding the heavily wounded vampire, capturing him successfully. Kasuka and Shizuo were rescued. At first, they were to be sent to any orphanage, until the hunters realized that the vampire had accidentally finished the spell himself by feeding on one of the child… and that the vampire will always need his blood. Or at least, prefer his blood.

The vampires could live off of blood of other humans, but the spell was created so that the other human blood would taste vile. And the healing effects and other nutrients that the vampires received from the blood would be diminished drastically.

So Shizuo and Kasuka were brought up to live in the church. And while the church experimented on their first live captured vampire, it was Shizuo's job to feed him once a month. The adults considered it a small payment for otherwise free lodging and free food. Though Shizuo despised the treatment. More than anything, he wished he could escape from here, far away from the glaring eyes of the hateful adults, far away from the children jeering at him and far away from that tortured soul in the basement that kept chasing him in his dreams.

But for Kasuka…. For his one and only younger brother, Shizuo endured. He wanted his younger brother to have a proper education and a safe place to stay. And for that… Shizuo bore the burden.

The soft wind gently caressed the two boys sitting under the tall tree, the shade providing a temporary shelter from the bright sun above them. Shizuo shivered despite the warm weather.

"Do you hate vampires?" the kid next to him randomly asked.

"Of course I do!" Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Who doesn't?!" Hell, Shizuo had plenty of reasons to hate vampires. Not only did that vampire kill his parents, now Shizuo was stuck in this church despised by others. He _hated_ that vampire who had destroyed his once peaceful and loving family.

"Why? Because he killed your parents?" Shinra asked pointedly.

"Well, yes!" Shizuo glared at the boy. "Wouldn't you?!"

"No. Not really." Shinra shrugged. "You know, you're not the only one… whose parents were killed by vampires."

Shizuo gawked. It was the first time he had ever heard of it. Horada boasted but it was an obvious lie. But… strangely, Shinra's attitude was more believable.

"But you said… your dad…"

"Yeah. My mom was killed. Well actually, the vampire fed on her until she died… in front of my dad. Which is why my dad has a vendetta against them I think. He likes to… dissect them. Find out what hurts them… that sort of thing." Shinra frowned a bit, his small eyebrows furrowing. As if… Shinra himself detested that fact more than hating the vampires for killing his mom.

"Well, I think I understand your dad. I would want to hurt them too. I want to become a vampire hunter when I grow up." Shizuo huffed, trying to defend Shinra's father, thus defending himself.

Shinra stared down at Shizuo with such serious eyes, the blond wondered if he had said something wrong.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Shinra said coldly. Shizuo flared up at being looked down upon by someone who didn't know him at all.

"What the hell are you trying to-!" Shizuo stood up suddenly, his hand crushing into the tree barks, half lifting the tree eight times his size from the roots. But Shinra did not flinch at all.

"You have no idea… what they are doing to your vampire."

"Like I _said,_ he's _not. My. Vampire!_" Shizuo hissed, trying his best to calm the rage within him. Though deep inside, he was slightly impressed that this kid did not seem to be scared of him. Only Kasuka had been unafraid of his powers.

"If you had seen him… you'd know that he had paid his price and far more…" The boy stood up to look at Shizuo in the eye. He adjusted his glasses which reflected the little sunlight through the leaves.

"You don't know single _shit_ about me! Or what I had to go through!" Shizuo yelled back.

"Oh really? Then were your limbs ever chopped off to see if they would grow back? And have someone ever cut you open to see what your guts look like without giving you any sedative? Because you know, painkillers are a waste on vampires."

Shizuo paused at those words. The rage within him slowly subsided as the red in his vision faded.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. You know they are _experimenting_ down there. Exactly what did you think _experiments were?_ It's not like taking a survey you know, or circling in a multiple question test. It's a human experiment they're doing down there… well… Vampire experiments, to be exact. But regardless, they are experimenting all sorts of drugs on him, seeing how far they could go before he dies." Shinra sighed as he took off his glasses to wipe it with his shirt.

"I've seen them actually use a chainsaw to his limbs." Shinra said with a thin smile. "Made out of silver. To see if it cuts smoother. It's a dumb experiment. But they have now scientifically proven that chain saws made with metal or silver, it does the same effect on the vampire. It hurts them if done with enough force. Though silver burns them a bit more than metal obviously since vampires have allergic reactions to silver."

Shizuo looked at the boy stunned as he told such a gory story in a matter-of-fact tone. As if reading from a text book.

"H-how … " Shizuo didn't even know how to finish the sentence as he dropped the tree back in its place.

"I told you. My dad takes me to his experiments from time to time. I was there when they cut him open a few times. Once they cut him open and watched what happens to his esophagus and stomach as the holy water is forced down his throat. And again, to understand clearly how it effects vampires, he isn't given any painkillers or sedatives."

Shizuo blinked, not knowing what to think.

"He's being experimented on daily you know. Even now as we speak. You may not hear his scream but he's down there. Screaming." Shinra gave him a sad quizzical smile. "Do you still hate him?"

Shizuo wanted to say yes. If he remembered how gruesome his parents died… or how he was being bullied in the church…

But the vampire had given them a quick death. His parents probably didn't suffer much. And… being bullied wasn't as bad as having his limbs cut or his chest being ripped open… probably…

"You don't… hate vampires… do you?" Shizuo asked the question right back at him.

Shinra shrugged. "I've seen many weird creatures while following my dad in his travels. And I've found… that these creatures are far more beautiful… than any humans. It's us humans who are cruel in some ways. We have war against each other. Fairies I found were gentler and far kinder. There's this fairy I met few years back, the most beautiful woman in the world. And can you believe me if I said she didn't have a head?"

Shizuo raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Wait, you fell in love with someone without a head? How do you know she was the most beautiful woman in the world then?"

Shinra smiled. "I just know. She was definitely the most beautiful woman in the world. " Then his smile faded into a more serious look. "I don't hate vampires, Shizuo-kun. If I did, I don't think I would have given that vampire a painkiller."

"You gave him… a painkiller?" Shizuo looked at him with astonished eyes.

"Shh… don't tell anyone. But yeah. I slipped one in his mouth before we left. And you know what? He actually turned to look at me. He looked surprised too. And he mouthed the word… what I think was a 'thank you.' Though… they had pulled out all his teeth and his throat was too mangled to speak…"

The thought of having someone without teeth and a mangled throat made Shizuo shiver. He remembered… how beautiful that vampire was. It was hard to imagine him ugly.

'I think… he was crying when I left.' Shinra thought to himself, looking away into the far distance as he remembered. The exhausted vampire, tied up on a table, his chest still ripped open to see the effects of the holy water inside him. The scientists have finally got some good data and packed to leave. They didn't even bother to stitch him back up since as long as Izaya did not lose his blood, he would heal up. Eventually.

The little Shinra had watched the gruesome experiment, not flinching at the gore. He had seen worse. But he pitied the vampire, unable to scream with his throat crushed so that he won't be able to puke out the holy water, only allow it to pour into him with a filter.

When people were filing to leave, Shinra filched a small painkiller and when everyone's backs were turned, he snuck one pill inside Izaya's mouth.

Izaya turned his head, his eyes stunned at first, and then when the effects of the painkiller started to numb his mouth and down his throat, he knew what the pill was for.

Before Shinra turned to follow his father out the door, he thought… he had seen the vampire's eyes glisten with gratitude and mouthed the word 'thank you.' Thinking back on it… he was pretty sure… that the vampire did so.

It was probably the only small compassion he had received in a long time.

* * *

Shizuo walked down the same old stone stairs, his breath puffing in the frosty air. His feet dragged, the boots pinching his heels from the long walk, his coat ends tattered and bloodied from his last mission.

Memories were weird things... they came to haunt him at random times, triggers causing him to walk down each memory lane that connected to look random at first but with a distinct pattern, one thing leading to another.

It was funny how trauma worked. He had watched helplessly as a baby was shot in her face. A vampire baby, but still a baby.

He remembered how hollow it had felt when the baby's cry ended abruptly. Its crying was annoying but the sudden silence chilled his heart even more.

The winter cold had reached the stone walls. The basement was never warmed of course.

For once Shizuo wondered about the vampire down here as his own puff of breath faded away... bearing this cold below freezing weather every day and night each season.

'It's cold for me... right now. Must be pretty bad to be trapped here for years...'

Shizuo had always tried to forget about the vampire that lived under the church, but seeing the baby die so mercilessly made him remember Shinra's words as a kid.

_"I've seen many weird creatures while following my dad in his travels. And I've found… that these creatures are far more beautiful… than any humans. It's us humans who are cruel in some ways. We have war against each other. Fairies I found were gentler and far kinder."_

Did that baby... really had to … die? Without even being given a chance at life?

_  
"You really don't know anything, do you? You have no idea… what they are doing to your vampire." _

Shizuo stood in front of the iron door, rust in red. It stank of blood here. And rot. Now he knew why it did.

He knew. He knew that they were experimenting on this vampire. Even if he couldn't hear the screams, he heard them now; the silent screams that rang in his nightmares.

He opened the door, the creaking of the rust loud in his ears. The ice had settled on the edges of the room, the air even chillier than the stairway.

The hunter took out his rune carved dagger. He cut his finger like he always did. The scent of the blood alerted the vampire awake; he moaned as he tried to get up. It was unsuccessful as always, his body tied down and his eyes blindfolded with dirty rags.

Shizuo walked over to the table. Usually he would slip a drop in and walk away without a second thought. As a child he had feared this duty of his, but as an adult it was just a tedious task. Or he had armored himself with apathy in order to keep it a tedious task instead of stressing over it. But for once he took a closer look.

His limbs were intact, probably rejuvenated. But his wings were chopped and ripped. The bandages covered most of his wounds but Shizuo could see through that they were artificial bandages, hastily placed so that Shizuo wouldn't see the real damage within. The bandages probably did nothing to heal the vampire, just to cover up most of the gaping holes.

They were trying to hide the facts of the gruesome torture the vampire received daily. It probably wasn't something they wanted the outsiders to find out and intrude upon their freedom to experiment.

For the first time, Shizuo felt pity. Sure, this vampire had killed his parents and made his life miserable but...

_"If you had seen him… you'd know that he had paid his price and far more…" _

Shinra's words came back to haunt him again.

He looked at the blood dripping down his finger to his palm. Instead of just a drop, Shizuo unthinkingly committed a sin that no priest should ever commit.

Shizuo inserted his entire finger inside the vampire's mouth so he could suck on it.

He watched as the vampire's expression turned into a faint surprise before hungrily sucking on his finger, licking it greedily with his tongue. Shizuo frowned. He realized... the vampire indeed had no teeth. They really did pull all of them out. Since Shizuo knew that the teeth could regenerate, that meant that they pulled them out constantly.

The mouth inside was soft as the vampire sucked, his breath slowly warming up and his blue cracked lips not as quivering. Immediately, Shizuo felt the blood rush to his face and below his stomach. This feeling... as the coil inside him wound tight and his pants felt more constricted. As a child he didn't understand what this feeling was... just that it was disgusting yet he desired it. As a priest and adult, he understood it. It was lust. When a vampire fed on someone the sucking caused the human to feel intense ecstasy, causing the blood to taste sweeter. Which was why no priest was allowed to have their blood sucked by vampires, under any conditions... and why even as a child, the Brothers had told him to drop the blood into the vampire's mouth rather than having the vampire suck on him directly.

He understood now. That as a child, it wasn't that Shizuo was scared of the vampire breaking out of his cage to eat him. But he was far more scared that he himself wanted it and lusted after this vampire. His nightmares were confusing since as a child he didn't understand what lust was or why he continued to have wet dreams despite that the fact that he hated his nightmares. He even remembered trying to clean up his mess before the kids found out and teased him that he still wet his bed in his preteen years. It wasn't piss… but kids didn't know any better.

"Shit... I'm not going anywhere. Don't be so greedy..." Shizuo huffed, smirking thinly as he watched the starved vampire suck on his finger desperately. His breath was getting hotter despite the cold winter air. The chains rattled as the vampire leaned forward for more, sucking harder and longer, drinking his fill for the first time in years. His tongue was long and soft... Shizuo had no idea a vampire's tongue was this delicate, smooth and silky. Hell, Shizuo's never kissed before, so he had no idea tongues were this velvety at all. The puffs of his breath grew harder, stronger, as Shizuo started to taking sharp intakes of breath, trying to stifle his moans. Fuck, it felt good even if it was just sucking on his finger. Enough that Shizuo was tempted to cut his other finger and insert both of them into that trembling mouth.

"Mmmngh..."

Shizuo swallowed as he heard the vampire moan, the sound sending shivers straight to his groin. Fuck... at this rate...

The hunter pulled his finger out hastily, not wanting to but he knew he must. Any more... and it would be bad for both of them. He had already given the vampire more than he should have. Shizuo slipped out his finger, coming away with drool and blood. He thought he felt something, not soft, but sharp and hard.

The screech was inhuman and piercing as Shizuo backed away, covering his ears. It was like a banshee's scream as the vampire struggled, trying to break free from his bonds to reach for more blood. Shizuo was about to strike him but stopped.

The sound... was so pitiful. So _desperate._ And filled with pain and hunger.

He just... wanted to be fed.

The vampire screeched again, forcing Shizuo to cover his ears. He creaked one eye open as he tried to get a good look, but both widened when he saw that there were teeth, sharp vampire teeth, inside that mouth. And there was a swirl of wind, like a tornado trapped within the room.

It was then Shizuo realized his mistake too late. The vampire had also grown a full pair of wings and had summoned enough strength to rip the bandages and snap the shackled chains. He was flapping his wings rapidly to create the wind. Papers battered every surface as the broken vials and glass tubes for experiments swirled in the air dangerously, scratching the walls, cutting into the rune seals that trapped the vampire.

"W-what the!" Shizuo grabbed for his silver dagger to strike at the vampire. But the vampire flew into the air, grabbing hold of the ceiling as he avoided the attack. The clawed hand ripped the blindfold and their eyes locked.

Shizuo's eyes widened at the pair of ruby eyes glowing in the dark. They were just as beautiful as that night.

With the bandages still wrapped around him and some hanging loose, Orihara Izaya flew out the door.

"Fuck!" Shizuo chased after him. He noticed that the seals were broken now. Several sharp cuts have made a small opening in the magic circle for the vampire to escape. But more importantly…

Shizuo didn't really have to alert everyone. Already there was a scream in the main hall. Shizuo cursed to himself. When he got up, he saw a Sister shaken as she held the side of her neck. He checked and sure enough, there was one pair of bite marks.

The blond hunter didn't even get to ask if the Sister was alright. The bell was ringing wildly in the middle of the night, alerting of an intruder. There were sounds of shouts as the hunters gathered to the main square but it was too late.

Because Shizuo looked up to see a silhouette of a winged vampire fly away in the full moon. And the young hunter knew... that he had committed an unforgivable sin; a crime that would disgrace him unless he could bring that vampire back to the church.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Blood Contract  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Prompt : HALLOWEEN SPECIAL. Vampire Izaya and Priest Shizuo story! This is an AU story!**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"You let a single vampire_ escape _in a church full of hunters?! Are you all fools?!"

The desk shook as the fist slammed against the table. Not a single hunter in the room could raise his head proudly, especially Shizuo who tried to shrink into the shadows of a corner… but all too soon, a voice raised to point him out.

"And how the hell did he escape all those seals?! He hasn't ever before, if I recall?" the head priest Kazamoto growled as he read the reports.

"As I recall, the report indicates that he had more than one drop of blood which gave the vampire enough strength to escape." The priest sitting on the council desk along with Father Kazamoto pointed out coolly with a level voice. He folded his hands together as his sharp grey eyes turned to the young blond hunter trying his best to hide from everyone.

"Brother Heiwajima was supposed to feed the vampire tonight. Did something go awry?"

Those cold words were just above a whisper but gained the attention of the entire room as everyone turned in unison to stare in the direction of the tall guilty-looking hunter who knew he had screwed up.

"I… M-my knife slipped… and more than few drops fell into his mouth. I apologize, Father Shiki." Shizuo confessed quietly, aware of his own lie. His eyes were hesitant and he knew his voice cracked there… making his confession really hard to believe.

Shiki, one of the high priests in charge of the Nebula Hunter Organization along with Kazamoto and several others merely sat back to gauge the situation, while Kazamoto remained furious.

"A few drops of blood shouldn't be sufficient enough for the vampire to flee!"

"Are you saying that Brother Heiwajima is _lying?_" The door swung open as Father Tom entered the room in defense of his apprentice. Father Shiki's eyes narrowed.

"Father Tom, this is a meeting for just hunters. As that you are not among the guild…"

"This is my apprentice who's being wrongly accused. Unless you have enough proof that…" Tom intercepted only to be cut short by the thin priest with cold grey eyes. "We never accused Brother Heiwajima of purposefully feeding the vampire. It was just a speculation…"

Shizuo felt even more guilty when Tom came to his defense… even more so since in truth, he knew he was lying.

"It is true though, that the blood of the contractor is far stronger than normal human's. More than few drops could be enough to revive the vampire fully, if Brother Heiwajima had accidentally slipped his knife. But no matter, the vampire will soon learn that he will have to come back." There was a thin smile presented by Father Shiki, one that sent chills down to the bone of everyone in the room.

Shizuo realized then… the vampire probably did not know about the contract. After all, it was a new spell that always failed when Izaya was subjected to it. So long as none of the priests told the vampire about the condition of the spell he was cursed upon, there was no way,… he would know…

"He will have to come back. The fact that the Sister who was bitten confessed that the vampire threw her away in disgust after one bite is enough proof. He will soon find out after biting every human he can find, that none of them taste the same for him anymore. And that only one person's blood is what he craves." Father Shiki turned to Shizuo with a cool but penetrating gaze.

"He _did_see your face before he took off, am I right?"

"Ah… yes…" Shizuo stammered a reply.

"Good. Then he will come back. Since it is your mistake, it will be your responsibility to kill him."

"Kill… him?" Shizuo blinked in surprise. Didn't they want to bring the vampire back alive for more experiments?

"Isn't that what hunters are suppose to do?" Shiki scoffed before adjourning the meeting. Everyone left one by one, several of them glaring at Shizuo for messing up. Shizuo clearly heard Brother Horada complaining loudly to a fellow hunter how useless the monster Shizuo was. His hands fisted but he said nothing.

Tom pet him on the shoulder and tried his best to comfort him, but none of his words reached Shizuo's ears.

As he walked out of the room he remembered Shinra's words and a small revelation hit him.

They didn't want their experiments to be known.

Which was why now that the vampire escaped, they wanted him dead, to keep their crimes under wraps.

* * *

It was a mess for a week in the small city around the church. There were many reports of civilians being bitten by the vampire, even small animals. But all of them had said that one bite was enough for the vampire to spit out the blood and fly away, so no one was dangerously hurt, just surprised and shaken.

Still, the vampire was too agile to be caught, especially with his avian ability. The people in the city still demanded proper protection from the church and many accused the hunters for being so useless. The criticism angered all the other hunters, most of them sending those glares directly at the young blond hunter who had admitted a fault in the matter. Only Tom, Vorona, Kasuka and Ruri stood by his side and remained loyal, none of them ever bringing up the matter to Shizuo's face while they trusted that Shizuo had done everything he could to prevent the 'accident'.

But guilt weighed heavily on Shizuo since he knew that it was no accident. Rather, it was a choice. He had purposefully fed that vampire out of pity.

He should have known that there should be no pity for the wicked.

Shizuo sighed as he sat under the tall holy tree in the center of the graveyard. It was where he usually ran away to when he wanted to think things through or was bullied since kids or adults rarely came to the graveyard. Though tonight, like many other nights, Shizuo was there instead of sleeping at his dorm since if he were to show any signs of 'resting' inside the church, he would definitely be criticized. So even if he were to sleep, Shizuo made sure he slept outside, so people could at least 'think' that he was working. If he was caught sleeping during night, he was blamed for not searching for the vampire since they were nocturnal creatures. If he was caught sleeping during the day, he was blamed for being lazy. It was a lose-lose situation so Shizuo just kept himself out of sight from everyone.

So there he sat, under a tree to get a quick nap. It was near impossible to catch a flying creature. Most of the time when there was a vampire sighting, the hunters laid a trap around the potential houses that the vampire might strike and kill him before the vampire even knew that there were hunters in the village. In this case, the vampire _knew_that he was in a city filled with hunters and used precautions not to get caught. By the time the hunters came, the cursed being had already taken a sip and ran off. Most of the time the vampire feedings took a lot longer, making it easier for the hunters to capture the damned soul… but since this vampire ran away before he actually fed on his prey, only to taste them, it was seriously very difficult to trap him.

The best way was to just wait it out as Father Shiki had quickly figured out. But that didn't stop the civilians from blaming the church or the hunters from blaming Shizuo.

It was when Shizuo was about to get a wink of sleep that he heard a flutter of wings.

"I can smell you, you know." Shizuo growled, not bothering to look up. The stench of blood and the undead.

"Well, I certainly wasn't hoping for a surprise attack, else you really are a worthless hunter. Granted, I've met plenty of those for the past week. You all seriously lack organization. Not to mention, all of you taste quite nasty."

Shizuo frowned. This certainly wasn't what he had planned for their first reunion, though it was quite far from their first meeting. He raised his head up to see the vampire hanging on the tree branch and looking down at him… like a bat.

"Had enough causing trouble?" Shizuo narrowed his eyes and growled. He had to remain angry… else he might fall into the temptation of his charm.

The vampire still had his bloody red eyes that glowed in the dark like a pair of rubies. His skin was much fairer now, probably due to drinking blood from everyone even if it was just a sip here and there. He must have stolen some clothes since he was now dressed properly instead of wearing just bandages. And the cape was flapping behind his head since he was upside down.

"Well, since you probably know the answer, I figured I would stop by. Why is it that only your blood tastes so sweet and no one else's? Trust me, I even bit dogs and cows to see if they tasted better. Did they place a spell on my tongue?" The raven haired vampire made a face as if he was totally disgusted by the memory of biting other animals to test it. Either that or just the sheer memory of the nasty bitterness of the blood he had drank over the past week, Shizuo couldn't tell.

"Why are you coming to me? You know I'm not going to answer you. My mission is to kill you." Shizuo stood up, holding onto his cross, his eyes fixated on the vampire.

"Whoa… hey, drop that. I came here for a friendly chat, not a fight." The vampire quickly swung around the branch and sat up.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Shizuo wasn't even sure why he said that, his smile bitter. Did he really want this damned creature to remember him that badly? He shoved that thought away.

"Remember… you? Have we met? I mean, other than you feeding me once in awhile. I do remember the taste of your blood. In fact, I think I can smell your blood from miles away, " The monster in black stared at him in confusion.

Shizuo's hand gripped on the cross angrily and swung it, trying to strike down the vampire. The creature simply jumped to a higher branch.

"My name is Heiwajima Shizuo, you bloodsucking flea! You killed my parents and tried to suck my blood dry! And quit jumping around and get down here so I can kill you!" Shizuo growled, yelling at the vampire up in the tree. He wasn't suppose to damage the holy tree, else he would have cut it in half already.

"Heiwajima… Heiwajima… the name doesn't ring a bell… it's not like I remember every cow in the field you know…" the vampire crossed his arms and tried to think, which only made Shizuo more angry. He looked at the tree trunk, trying to see if he could climb it. He climbed it as a child fine, shouldn't be a problem as an adult, right?

"Ah, I remember! That kid!" the vampire clapped his hands as Shizuo started climbing…. only to slid down in embarrassment. "I remember now! You're that kid I was feeding on before those damned hunters got me! My, you've grown…. What a pity. I liked you better when you were wee-smaller. Cuter too." The vampire tsked as he crossed his legs and watched in amusement while Shizuo struggled to climb without breaking the holy tree.

"Dammit flea! Get down here!"

"Noooo way~ Who in the right vampire mind would walk right into the path of a flying cross?" The raven cooed and chortled, swinging his legs freely now like a kid. As soon as Shizuo struggled on top of the first branch, the vampire had climbed even higher. Shizuo cursed.

"Priests shouldn't be cursing like that~ oh my virgin ears~" The vampire covered his ears and blushed in a sarcastic chaste.

"Damn you flea! Once I'll get my hands on you… I'll…!" Shizuo swung his cross at the vampire leering back at him.

"Aww… is little Shizu-chan all grown up now? Gonna teach your vampire a lesson?" The vampire placed his hands on his hips and teased.

"SHIZU-CHAN?!" Shizuo's voice cracked a new octave. At that moment, he didn't care anymore if he had to destroy the holy tree. He flung his cross directly at the vampire.

"Ha! As if such a direct…." Izaya easily side-stepped the large cross …

But suddenly the seals activated. As the cross was flung to the air, everything under it suddenly felt _heavy_ as if the gravity shifted under the umbrella. The vampire's eyes widened as he felt a sudden heavy weight on his back and shoulders, forcing him to lose his balance and fell heavily to earth. The vampire growled in anger. No one had made him eat _dirt_ in battle in a long time.

However, what surprised him the most was when the hunter fell next to him and _walked to him._ The vampire couldn't even move a _finger_ yet this _human_could walk towards him with ease! What kind of monster was he?

"Caught you." Shizuo said as he snatched the cross that fell from the sky with one hand and impaled the earth next to the side of the vampire's head in warning. The heavy gravity was lifted once the spell was gone. Shizuo took a quick glance at the tree. Luckily the massive tree only had small damages around the tips and wasn't leveled to the ground as he feared, which was good. Shizuo didn't want any more trouble than he usually got for using his cross. He turned his attention to the smirking vampire now.

"Gonna kill me?"

The vampire looked up at Shizuo challengingly. The hunter realized, this … being… didn't seem to fear death. Shizuo wasn't sure what his trump card was but…

"No. I want to renew our contract."

The vampire blinked in confusion. Shizuo had made up his mind. He knew what he was going to say next was dangerous and possibly wrong… but there were many questions he wanted answered. And with this vampire dead, none of them would be resolved.

"The contract. You were a bumbling idiot and you made a contract with the kid fifteen years ago." Shizuo rolled his eyes as he explained to the vampire for the first time.

"The previous priest, the hunter who you killed place a Blood Contract on you. And the next person's blood you fed on is to be your last. Meaning….. me."

The vampire frowned. "That makes no sense… I clearly drank other people's…"

"Yeah, yeah. But they taste nasty right? It's a spell that the priests were trying to perfect for years. Unfortunately, the one priest who was able to cast it correctly, you killed him. Anyways the spell goes like this. After the spell is cast, and the next person's blood you feed on, that person's blood will be the only blood you'll ever want since it'll be the only blood that'll taste good to you and provide the right nutrients. Everyone else's… well, … "

"Taste like piss water. Ah, fuck…" The vampire rolled his eyes and sighed. "That fucking explains a lot. So I can't kill you unless I want to drink piss water for the rest of my life? Great…."

Then his eyes turned sharp as he looked up at the hunter. "So if I kill you, the spell turns nil? Or…."

Shizuo shrugged. "You killed the spell castor but the spell's still intact right? Think killing the contractor will stop it when killing the castor didn't do anything?"

The vampire frowned again. It was a risk he'd rather not take.

"So if you die… I'm stuck with drinking piss water all my life?" It dawned on the vampire then why the priests would create such a spell. It bound the vampire to the contractor forever. If he wanted to be fed right, he would have to… protect the contractor and make him live as long as he could. If only the contractor was weak, the vampire could probably trap him and feed on him without much work but…

The vampire looked back up at this youthful hunter who was clearly far stronger than him. Unless that the gravity did nothing on the castor… which could be the case too.

"So by contract… you mean… you want me to work with you." The vampire asked cautiously.

"Either that or I could crush your skull right now and make you sure don't rejuvenate. Without my blood, you wouldn't survive long anyway," Shizuo shrugged. It was a big risk. A risk that would jeopardize his position as a hunter….

But already all the hunters hated him anyway, it wasn't as if he had anything to lose.

Besides… Shizuo… wasn't sure… what he felt when he saw that once beautiful vampire turned so weak and pathetic, breathing in shallow pants as he begged for a drop of blood that would revive him…. tortured for years just because he was a vampire….

And the haunting wailing of that baby vampire that wouldn't leave his mind, the baby that had no more future left just because she was born as a damned creature…

Something in Shizuo's heart clenched painfully at that memory. He refused to acknowledge that it was pity or anything… just….

Shizuo wanted to prove that he wasn't a failure. That there was no such thing as born a 'monster'. That 'his' vampire could be tamed and trained… just like Ruri was tamed by Kasuka. That perhaps just because someone was born a vampire didn't mean that they had to be killed immediately. That vampires… could _'change'._

Shizuo wanted to do something that should be unthinkable to a priest but should be obvious at the same time. He wanted to give this vampire... a chance. A mercy.

"Become mine, Orihara Izaya," Shizuo said as he looked down at the stunned vampire looking up at him for calling out on his full name for the first time. "Though you're a damned creature, all sins are forgiven under God's mercy. And the truth will set you free."

Orihara Izaya smirked wryly, his eyebrows frowning and his smile a bit bitter, "You know, that's quite a cheesy line. Why would an immortal wish for freedom? I am already free."

"Or you could rot in hell." Shizuo scowled. Izaya giggled heartily at his anger, which made the hunter's steel heart flutter just a bit.

"I was pulling your leg, Father. You have a poor sense of humor, so serious." Izaya sat up.

"I'm not a priest yet. Just an apprentice." Shizuo corrected, his eyes still fixated on his vampire in case he spread his wings and flew away.

"Alright. An apprentice." Izaya cupped the young hunter's face and leaned forward. He whispered seductively, "do I have your blessing, young apprentice?"

Shizuo blinks, his breath abated as those lips approached him and those hooded jeweled rubies grew closer and closer…. And…

"W-wait! Stop!" Shizuo pushed away the vampire roughly as he gasped for breath. He cursed inwardly as he realized he almost fell into a spell right there.

"What the hell was that for Shizu-chan?" Izaya coughed as the wind was knocked off of his chest.

"F-for the contract, here." Shizuo stammered, trying to control his beating heart as he quickly cut his fore finger.

"Oh, no. I'm _not_ sucking on your finger like some _flea_again!" Izaya growled. "Who the hell do you think I am? I'm at least 3,000 years your senior! Not a baby!"

"Damn it louse, I'm not going to _feed_you with my neck, got it!"

"Oh, hell no! I'm not going to mmmnghh, nnngh…!" Izaya started yelling but Shizuo had shoved his finger right into the vampire's mouth. At first Izaya wanted to protest but when he finally tasted that divine sweet nectar, he quickly gave up complaining and started sucking.

Shizuo's face flushed up as he could feel the lust rising inside him again. He bit his lips as he forcefully crushed his growing arousal and pulled out his finger.

"What the hell Shizu-cha…" Izaya quickly complained when Shizuo removed his 'food'.

"You haven't agreed on the contract." Shizuo reminded the vampire as he sat down and leaned against the old tree.

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it." Izaya agreed hastily, his eyes bloodshot from being bloodthirsty. He kept staring at Shizuo's finger that dripped of the sweet scent.

"Agree that you'll be mine, that you'll protect me if I'm in danger and work with me to capture other vampires." Shizuo said cautiously, still withholding his finger out of reach. The vampire closed in on him, practically sitting in his lap.

"Fine, fine, whatever. I'll save your ass if you're being kicked around too much." Izaya shrugged, his eyes permanently focused on that sweet taste he hadn't had in a week. He was clearly too hungry.

"I mean it fle… Orihara Izaya." Shizuo quickly changed the name he almost blurted out in anger to something a bit formal. He wanted this to be a serious binding contract.

"Look, I understand that I do want to keep you alive if I'm to feed on you. So I promise that no harm will come to you as long as I'm on the watch." Izaya looked up at Shizuo with a bit more seriousness.

"That includes, you, vampires…. And hunters." Shizuo gave Izaya a hard look back. Izaya blinked at the last one but quickly replied. "Of course. Me, vampires, hunters, humans, bears, everything." Then Izaya smiled, which made Shizuo's heart beat. It was the same smile Izaya had given him when he was trying to reassure the scared child… right before he fed of course. But it was a dazzling smile that had made Shizuo fall for him before.

"I'll make sure to protect you Shizu-chan." Izaya held Shizuo's wrist with his hand and drew it close. He licked the beading blood once before it dripped down. "Until the end of my breath, I'm your's."

And with that Shizuo struggled with his lust as the vampire fed on his finger. The vampire spread his wings and covered them both as he fed, their sins veiled in the darkness as their clandestine meeting continued. It was a sin the two committed together and a secret the two kept between them only.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry that this fanfic is far from being over at the end of October. I'll still try to finish it despite that it's not Halloween anymore ahaha. still got some ideas, and their adventure is just beginning.

ALSO: Both Kazamoto and Shiki are from Awakusu-kai from the novels and the anime. They are all kanbu, or head executives of the yakuza, just FYI for those who don't read the novels… though Shiki does appear in the anime. Fun fact: Both Kazamoto and Shiki are fans of Ruri Hijiribe in the novels haha…

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Blood Contract  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Prompt : HALLOWEEN SPECIAL. Vampire Izaya and Priest Shizuo story! This is an AU story!**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Heels clicked and echoed through the stone hallways of the church as the Sister marched to the dorm rooms. Though a lovely blonde, she had no nonsense look to her face. Many men had thought it was a pity that such a beautiful woman had given herself up to the Lord at such a young age, but once they got to know Sister Vorona's personality, they all agreed that though she may possess all the meticulous housekeeping abilities, no man would be able to handle her as a wife.

So the young beautiful blonde Sister marched down the hallways, knocking crisply at each door to collect laundry. When she came to her senpai's door, she remained just as ruthless when she sharply knocked on the wooden entry. There was a groan inside, meaning she had just woken him up but the door remained closed. This was the last door from which she needed to collect laundry and Vorona refused to be deterred, endearing senpai or not. So she knocked sharply again twice before she voiced, "I'm coming in, Shizuo-senpai," and opened the door.

Vorona blinked blankly at the sight. Normally, the sight of male nudity wouldn't bother the Sister as she saw it from a clinical point of view rather than finding it sexual. She had seen Shizuo senpai's bare chest plenty of times since Shizuo normally sleeps with just his blue pajama pants on while she had to yank on the blankets and roll him off the bed to wake him up. But what confused her was… that the solitude-loving senpai of hers… was…

…sleeping next to another man.

"Nngh… is it morning...? Shizu-chan… you've got a guest…" The young man with raven dark hair blinked and groggily tried to shake Shizuo awake while yawning. The man was just wearing a long white dress shirt, rumpled from sleeping. But what caught her attention wasn't the man's clothing or the fact that she didn't know him…

…. But his fangs!

"A vampire!" Vorona shouted a war cry as she simultaneously dropped her basket full of laundry, the shirts, pants and boxers flying in the air as her hands ducked under her dress to grab the semi-automatic rifles strapped onto her thighs, putting them together in mid-air.

"Oh shit!" the vampire's eyes widened as he saw the Sister practically assemble the weapons in the air, knowing that he was dealing with a professional hunter. Instead of flying away, Izaya quickly grabbed Shizuo and hugged him tight as he wrapped his wings around both of them, shielding him the best he could while Shizuo woke up with a start.

The sounds of rattling machine guns woke up the entire church quite rudely that morning for breakfast as Vorona shot the whole load of magazines straight into that dorm room.

"W-wait, wait! Vorona! I can explain!" Shizuo woke up abruptly when he heard his kouhai shout her battle cry but it was too late. The blond priest-to-be flipped over his bed, grabbed the confused Izaya and ducked as the feathers from his bedding flew and the clothes full of holes fluttered and fell dramatically.

When Vorona ran out of bullets and was about to reload, Shizuo shouted from the other side of his bullet ridden bed, "Wait! Vorona! He's with me!"

Sister Vorona stopped, her two semi-automatic machine guns still in her hands, already fully loaded as she had flipped the magazines in midair, her being an expert with guns of all types. She frowned only briefly, a rare shift of her normally emotionless face. "Negative. How do I know he's not charmed you, Shizuo-senpai?"

Shizuo carefully stood up with his hands up. "L-look. I don't have any bite marks, alright?" Shizuo tried to show that he had no bite marks on his body as Izaya got up too, whining loudly.

"Stupid bitch! She fucking ripped holes into this shirt! And look at my wings! I'm bleeding everywhere! Fucking silver bullets hurt like hell!" Izaya hissed unceremoniously as he rubbed at his wounds.

By now the entrance to the dorm room was packed with uninvited guests as people looked inside to see what was going on. And they all gasped as they saw Izaya spreading out his wings to show his wounds to Shizuo.

"A vampire!" they all shouted in unison as all thirty-or-so of them grabbed their weapons and locked their target ready to fire, making Shizuo facepalm.

"What's going on here? Huh? Izaya?" The good doctor adjusted his glasses once he was able to push through the crowds. "What are you doing here?"

"Shinra!" Izaya shouted all happily as if the wounds were surface scratches. He flung himself forward and hugged the man who looked clueless to the chaos around him. A tinge of jealousy rose in Shizuo's heart. No… not just a tinge, more of an immense surge of jealousy as Shizuo noticed how happily and readily Izaya greeted their mutual friend without a single shred of doubt.

"Alright, alright! What's going on here! Move aside!" one of the high priests shouted as the crowd parted. He looked into the room to see the bloody vampire they were searching for, along with a half naked priest and a doctor being hugged by the said vampire, which looked like a blatantly sacrilegious activity in the holy church.

"Alright! I demand an answer! Brother Heiwajima!" the head priest Kazamoto growled in his direction.

"I… I can explain…" Shizuo said meekly. And deep in his heart, as a pair of boxers filled with holes landed on top of his head, he truly hoped he could.

* * *

Shizuo sighed as he closed the heavy door. He had been scolded for several hours by all the head priests. Shizuo had wanted to go to them in the morning and present to them the tamed vampire, all freshened up, but that plan got ruined. Instead he had to explain that he had found Izaya around 4am in the morning when everyone was asleep and he hadn't wanted to wake anyone up or cause trouble, no sir he won't make this mistake again and yes sir, Izaya really is tamed and no sir, he'd make sure that Izaya won't cause trouble…

After the head priests clearly laid out the rules that Kasuka had also had to follow for Ruri and only after he signed all the paperwork, Shizuo was allowed to leave. And immediately as he stepped out of the council room, he heard some sisters screaming and sounds of bullets flying… and he knew Izaya had gotten into trouble again.

"That damn vampire! I told him to stay put in the room!" Shizuo growled as he ran towards the hallway where he heard the sound. He quickly looked around for the vampire, but he didn't see him. Shizuo walked over to the sisters and asked from a safe distance, "a-are you alright?" since Shizuo knew most people were just as wary of him as they were wary of vampires.

The women cried and mumbled something unintelligible. Shizuo growled as he followed his nose to find that pest.

"Flea! Where are you?! I told you to stay in my room!"

"But I was hungry~ And don't call me that, that's so degrading," came a whine on top of the ceiling. Shizuo looked up to see the vampire on top of the wooden loft where the soft colorful lights of the stained glass windows hid him from view.

"Get down here! Now!" Shizuo demanded angrily. They were lucky that no one was in the chapel hall else Shizuo would be in more trouble.

"I don't wanna~~" said the cheeky, sassy voice from above. Shizuo was sorely tempted to throw one of the benches up there and make the vampire fall. They were off to a rocky start. He needed to show that Izaya would obey him else he would have to kill the vampire. Why couldn't he understand that?! Shizuo was trying to protect him here!

"Come down here if you want to be fed, flea." Shizuo growled, "else you're not getting any tonight."

There was a flutter of wings as the vampire quickly dropped to the ground. "So not fair! Using food as blackmail! You shouldn't do that to those in need, Brother Shizu-chan~~" Izaya pouted as he walked over.

"What did you do to those sisters? You need to go and apologize." Shizuo frowned at the man who seemed to show no remorse for what he had done. He ignored that Izaya had called him by a ridiculous pet name.

Izaya shrugged. "I didn't do anything. They just yapped and yapped about dumb stuff until I came and then started screaming at me and pointing their goddamn g…"

"Don't swear in the name of the Lord!" Shizuo interrupted. "And that's why I told you to stay inside!"

Izaya bristled a bit, his eyes narrowing, "But it's boring! And I was hungry! You can't seriously have me locked up inside your stupid room for hours and expect me to not-"

"No, you will! Because I said so!" Shizuo growled.

The second time Izaya was interrupted he paused. His sharp eyes regarded Shizuo for a moment before he answered, "fine." Then seemingly obediently, he started walking towards Shizuo's room.

"And stay there until I get back." Shizuo ordered as he watched Izaya's back and his bristled wings acting like a bird with ruffled feathers the wrong way disappear into the hallways. He sighed. They really had a long way to go… Perhaps he should ask Kasuka how he got Ruri to obey him. At least he can always use his blood as the bargaining chip but Shizuo wasn't sure how long that would last. More than anything, they needed to get out of here. The priests, brothers and sisters were all nervous that there was another vampire walking about. Shizuo needed his next mission… fast. But the priests now had to redo their paperwork so that Shizuo could go on a mission appropriate for a vampire hunter and his pet… as they called him. Izaya just needed to stay put for few days, why couldn't he…

Then Shizuo paused. Izaya… had gotten hurt earlier this morning while protecting him. Izaya really did protect him.

'He hasn't… forgotten his promise…' Shizuo's eyes softened at that. He really should go and thank him but…

Shizuo sighed. It looked like he missed the chance. He wondered if Izaya was really okay, though he didn't see anything out of norm from the vampire…

The blond scratched his head. He had just way too many things to do right now to worry about a vampire. He would deal with Izaya later. For now, he needed to look into finding them a proper mission so they could leave this place. Fast. Before they both got in trouble again.

And before the priests consider Izaya a threat and try to eliminate him.

* * *

Izaya grumbled as he kept walking. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do that, stupid priest wanna-be acting all high and mighty, nya, nya, nya. Izaya made mocking faces of the little human who's not so little anymore as he walked towards the dorm hallway.

Suddenly, there was a hand that grabbed onto his mouth, muffling his potential scream before Izaya was pulled away from the main hallway into the dark corners where the shadows fell. Izaya was surprised at first but remained calm as he was slammed against the wall. He hissed as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness to see his assailant.

"What now? Look, before you start firing your goddamn silver bullets at me, I'm…"

"You're Orihara Izaya. Yes, I know. In fact… we _know _each other … quite… _intimately_…"

Izaya stared quietly. He recognized that voice.

"I know you…" Izaya's eyes narrowed. Then he was roughly pushed up against the wall. Izaya bit his lips as he felt the hands touch and squeeze him between his legs.

"Then you know… you can't get in trouble… right? It would be… very bad for your… _blond friend…_ if you're caught hurting me. So stay still and shut up."

Izaya's eyes narrowed as he felt the hand dip under his pants and touch him. His mind immediately took him back to the times he was forced to spend chained to the cement table as the human got on top of him as his vision blurred.

"_Are you sure… this is okay, Father?" The man with his hair slicked back said on top of Izaya. He hesitated despite his erection being quite eager. "I'm not going to hell with fornicating with the devil?"_

"_It's not fortification. It's an experiment," the man with grey eyes and serious face explained calmly as he stood along the sidelines along with several doctors quietly writing down their observations in a clinical manner. "We're trying to find out if… blood in an aroused state heals him faster than when it's not. Or perhaps it's just a preference thing, nothing to do with nutrients." The priest smirked, his cold eyes not quite smiling with him. "Don't worry. As a hunter, this would be a beneficial experience for you as well. You've… always bragged that you had your blood sucked, haven't you? Now you'll be able to explain how it feels thoroughly."_

Izaya moaned as the man with dark hood over his head continued to squeeze and press him against the stone wall… cold like the walls in the basement. He feels weaker, the memory and his vision blurring together, the images and words colliding as the trauma resurfaced with the trigger.

"Now you remember…" the man said in the darkness. He chuckled, "I remember your sweet moans all too well. It was the best month of my life, being able to fuck you every night in the name of… experimentation."

Izaya pants softly, trying to shrink… trying to run away from the images haunting his mind. But he couldn't… the trigger had set off the pandora's box as if the nightmares were real once more… even though he was clearly free now, his mind was still trapped inside that dark, stinky basement too fresh with the smell of blood and decaying fresh.

"Nnngh… no… s…stop…" Izaya muttered, trying to weakly push away. What was he trying to push away?

_Horada laughed uneasily as he turned to face the toothless and mangled vampire. He wasn't pretty anymore but something about those ruby colored eyes peeking through the blood bandages was enchanting still.. The charm of the vampire still remained strong despite how much they mangle him up. Izaya remained still seductive, alluring… and Horada licked his lips as he mustered up some courage. _

_The young apprentice wanted him, the lust filling his black heart. He always had to sneak out to a cheap whore house in disguises for sex and now he finally had the opportunity for a good fuck, despite the fact that he was being observed and that the whore was a male… and a vampire at that. _

_Horada took a deep breath, sticking his cut finger inside the mouth of the toothless vampire as he ripped off the monster's pants._

Orihara Izaya shuddered at his memory that flooded him as the assailant continued to touch him vulgarly now outside the basement. His limbs grew weak and his breath quickening up, his wings pressed hard against the cold stones of the church instead of the basement. But his mind couldn't make up its mind where he really was as the trauma over the years clouded his judgment.

Horada leaned forward to whisper into Izaya's ear, "I was sad when they said… I can't fuck you anymore. But I did enjoy… cutting you up later. That was almost as good… watching you squirm and scream… And now you've gotten even prettier… for me."

Izaya's eyes flashed as he suddenly whirled around and slammed the priest against the stone wall, his hand tightly clutching Horada's throat, choking him so he couldn't speak.

"Oh, I remember you alright. Brother Horada… they called you, wasn't it? I remember you all too well… you and your entire bloody lot." Izaya hissed as his hand squeezed around the neck as the brother clawed at him for oxygen. The vampire tried to shake off the foggy memory and the awful headache that lingered as he leered into the panic-stricken eyes of the apprentice hunter.

"Afraid? Aww… did you think I would be that easy? Thought you could blackmail me or threaten me into another quick fuck? Well… what if… they never found you…. What then? They couldn't possibly blame me without…. evidence… if I were to… crush your throat and drown you in a deep lake… miles and miles from here…" Izaya whispered seductively as he gazed into the dimming eyes. "It would be my pleasure, actually."

As Izaya was about to crush the neck, he heard a scream. He quickly turned to realize that another Sister had found him in a very compromising position. Izaya quickly let go of the coughing hunter and he flew out the window before they could catch him.

* * *

Shizuo stood still, wordlessly, clutching at his paperwork as Father Shiki glared down at him.

"Well? Do you have an explanation?"

".. N-no sir." Shizuo replied glumly. Just earlier, Shizuo had sighed in relief as he held onto the mission paperwork in his hands. He stayed in the mission control room for two hours, filling out forms so that they could hurry up the process and give him an assignment. As he was going to his dorm room however, he was abruptly stopped and told what had happened.

And now he was being scolded yet again at the vampire's second attempted attack in one day. Except this second one was much more severe.

"Haayuuhiihaaa! Huushuushkkk!" Horada tried to speak with his hoarse voice, pointing at the his neck. There were indeed claws and indentations of the vampire… and several witnesses that Izaya had tried to feed on him. Shizuo winced at the bruise. Not because it looked painful, which it did, but he knew Horada was a perpetual liar. Izaya wouldn't have attacked him unless Horada had taunted him. Or so he thought.

"Father. Izaya…. I, I mean, the vampire wouldn't be attracted to other person's blood but me." Shizuo tried to argue.

"Well, that doesn't mean that the vampire still is addicted to his violent nature. Perhaps he doesn't need to feed his stomach hunger… but more of his innate nature to cause violence." Father Shiki smoothly bantered back. Shizuo gritted his teeth. He hated being told that it was an innate nature of anyone to seek violence… something he was told all his life. As if it was a destined element, a plausible explanation for everything.

"I swear, Izaya is tamed. I really don't think Iza…. I mean, the vampire would have attempted an attack if…"

"Huuaaahuuu liaaa!" Horada cried out.

Shizuo sighed. "No, Horada. I'm not calling you a liar. I'm just saying… maaaybe there was a reason to his… violence… rather than just because he wanted to." Then he looked at Father Shiki with imploring eyes, "Please. Give me one more chance. I'll prove with this mission that… he's completely tamed."

Father Shiki regarded the both of them gravely with his piercing grey eyes like those of a hawk.

"Why are you defending this vampire of yours…?" the priest asked. "How do we know he hasn't charmed you?"

'Not this again…' Shizuo thought to himself. Yes, everyone knew the powerful charming effect of the vampire. He himself even felt it multiple times. It wasn't that Izaya was exceptionally beautiful. It didn't even seem to matter what the person's sexual orientation was… just something about these vampires… naturally pulled humans to them, like magnets.

"I can't prove that, I admit. But I promise you results from the missions. We will kill vampires. Together. That should prove our loyalty… and usefulness in the long run, right?"

Father Shiki just 'hmmed,' in response then waved his hand at Shizuo. "You may leave."

Shizuo blinked at first then sighed in relief as he turned to go.

"But. I expect results, Brother Heiwajima."

Shizuo swallowed hard and bowed once before leaving.

As the footsteps faded away, Horada stomped his foot in anger as he banged his hand on the desk in front of Shiki.

"Hwwwaaai?!" he yelled with his crushed throat. "Hwwai allooww?!"

But his voice was quickly cut off as the priest grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You fool…" Shiki whispered to the frightened hunter with a low voice just above a whisper. "Who told you to go fuck him…? I told you to eliminate him without anyone _seeing_. Now that damn hunter _knows_ that the vampire isn't safe in the church… you won't get a clean shot at him anymore."

"Hnngh! Mmngh!" The young apprentice panicked as the pain rippled through him, trying to explain something but he couldn't. Shiki rolled his eyes at the pathetic hunter and dropped him to the floor, the young man coughing and wheezing.

"We'll just have to hope that the cursed being won't talk about our experiments… else, I'll have your head next to silence you."

Horada looked up frightened and graveled in what wheezing voice he had that he would _neeever_ talk about the experiment in the basement with anyone. Neeever.

Shiki kicked at the man and told him, "Leave my presence."

Horada crawled out in a hurry, slamming the door behind him. The priest sighed as he looked out the window to try to cool his anger.

"Having trouble cleaning the house?" said an amused voice in the darkness.

"Shut up." Shiki growled back at the man dressed in a red chasuble.

"Shall I intervene for you?" said the other priest who bore a large scar over one eye that he partially hid with a monocle.

"No. I can take care of it. Perhaps we'll be needing this vampire in the future… I'll let him run around for a bit. But in the end, he'll have to come back to us." Shiki smirked.

"You sound so sure of yourself." The man stepped out of the darkness to wrap one arm around the waist of the priest in white. Shiki slapped the hand away.

"Akabayashi. Behave yourself." Shiki scowled as he turned to face the red priest. Akabayashi just chuckled as he stepped back, leaning on one cane.

"Of course, Shiki-no-danna. Whatever you say. I look forward to… what you have planned… for those two."

* * *

Shizuo was in a foul mood. Everyone stepped aside as they saw the dark brooding expression of the hunter as he marched down the hallway.

Shizuo yelled as he kicked the door open. "Shinra! Shinra! He's here isn't he?! He wasn't in my fucking room!" No he wasn't jealous… not at all. He was just fucking pissed off that Izaya had disobeyed him again!

Shinra quietly walked over to Shizuo, wiping the blood from his hands. "Oh, you just missed him. He flew out the window… when he heard you yelling." Shinra shrugged. Shizuo growled, his hands balling into fists but unable to find the appropriate target. Though he had to admit, he was always impressed by how Shinra didn't seem to be scared even when the blond was at the epitome of rage.

"Would you like some coffee?" Shinra asked instead as he turned around to get Shizuo a cup.

"Where did he go?!" Shizuo asked instead of answering Shinra's question. The doctor just poured himself a cup, a white mug with a weird hand drawing of himself… with the word 'Shinra' written on it. He turned around, leaning against the cabinet and sipped it quietly, waiting for Shizuo to calm down a notch before answering.

"Where do you think he'll go?"

"How the hell should I know?!"

"Why not? He's your vampire, right?"

"He's _NOT MY…_" Shizuo's voice trailed off. W-wait, he was his vampire now. He sighed. "L-look. I need to find him. So tell me where he is."

Shinra shrugged. "What would you do once you find him?" Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"That's none of your busine-"

"No. It's not. But did you know why he came here first?"

Shizuo blinked when Shinra cut him off sharply. Shinra rarely did that… actually… Shinra only did that when he was angry. Now it was Shizuo's turn to be caught off guard.

"Erm… he likes you?"

"Shizuo. If he really wanted to chat with someone, he'd charm a farm girl or a milk lady down in another town. Why would he come straight to me?" Shinra's sharp questions made the young hunter think for a bit. But no matter how often he turned it in his head, Shizuo had no idea…

Shinra sighed, "Alright. Let's turn it around for a second. Why would _you_ normally come to me? You're not exactly a chatty person either."

"Well I come when I…" Shizuo paused. Then he continued slowly, "when I need treatment."

"Right. Izaya was riddled with silver bullets. You made him sit in his room for four hours straight instead." Shinra bluntly told him as he sipped his coffee. Now Shizuo flushed with embarrassment.

"I… well… I thought…" No, Shizuo didn't think. He had totally forgotten all about it. Even after Izaya had shown him his wings full of holes and all bloody…

"O-once I feed him my blood, he would heal up so…" Shizuo stammered. He was thinking of Izaya's safety!

"Huh. How strange. Wonder why you didn't feed him then before you left?"

"I was ordered to the council room to be scolded for the mess that he….!"

"Sister Vorona's mess actually. Not that I blame her either. She has fast reflexes… probably the fastest reflexes in the entire church. Still not really Izaya's fault was it?"

Shizuo looked down sheepishly at that. "O-okay fine. I'm at fault for that. So where is he now?" Shizuo tried to change the subject, quite frustrated he was being scolded all day… despite trying to protect this damn vampire.

"Did you know Izaya is claustrophobic?" Shinra switched the subject on him again as he blew on the coffee before sipping some more.

"H-he what?" Shizuo blinked again.

"Claustrophobic. You know, when you're afraid of being in a tight, closed spac-"

"I know what that means, Shinra! I'm not stupid!" Shizuo crushed the chair near his hand.

"Oh. Right, of course you're not stupid. Of course, you'd realize this right away. After all, you know all about the fact that the vampire was trapped in a small room for fifteen or so years without ever being able to leave it while he was being tortured every few hours or so… surely you knew all about it, yes. So why did you tell him to stay in your bullet riddled room for four more hours without telling him when you'll be back? Didn't think that might trigger something?"

"I…." Shizuo stammered again. He was starting to realize how little he knew about the vampire. "H-he didn't tell me that he…!"

"Shizuo." Shinra frowned, cutting him off again. "Did you ever, once in your life, tell me your fears?!"

Shizuo stopped.

Not once has Shizuo ever told anyone of his fears. Not to Father Tom, not to Kasuka his own blood brother, not to Sister Vorona and not to Shinra, his two best friends. And of course, never to the confessional stands to the random priest who was listening in.

Shizuo could feel his heart sink like a hard heavy lead in the ocean. Shinra was right. Why would.. the vampire trust him? Shizuo knew all about trust issues. Actually, more than a trust issue, to him, it was just that Shizuo didn't want to show how weak he was to his enemies and didn't want to disappoint his friends…

Ah… his enemies. Izaya was surrounded by his enemies in this church. Even if Shizuo had offered his hand, there was no way that the vampire could trust him so easily…

"And… he told… you?" Shizuo asked with a frown, looking at Shinra as if he had betrayed him.

"No." Shinra smiled a bit sadly. "Just like you never tell me your problems, he doesn't either. I actually don't know if he's claustrophobic. It's just a theory. Just like it's my theory that you have nightmares about vampires now and then. Ah, that's only because I had nightmares too when my mother died, just my conjectures on the matter and nothing more. Don't worry, I don't assume anything even if I theorize unless I have further proof. Let's just say, I'm more careful and observe… and act carefully depending on a list of analysis." Shinra seemed less angry now that Shizuo was seeing what he was saying.

"He came in here rather shaken. At first I thought it was from the allergic reactions of the silver but it appeared it was something more. I think someone attacked him, though I only saw the silver bullet wounds. I took out the bullets and treated him the best I could to speed up his healing process. Which by the way, earlier about the feeding blood thing. Don't you think it's kinda cruel to have him stay in pain just because he can heal up eventually? Sure it wasn't fatal wounds but pain is pain. The man had enough of pain, don't you think?"

Shizuo frowned at Shinra's words. Because he was right. The vampire did have enough pain in his life… probably…

W-wait, did Shinra just call Izaya, a _'man'_?

"After he got his treatment I think he must have felt better. He mostly sat here complaining about you," Shinra smirked at Shizuo. "I won't exactly tell you what he said since privacy of my clientele is important to me but… he's not quite happy with you."

"Well, I tried my best," Shizuo huffed as he sat down in the chair which the handle he had just crushed.

"I'm not saying you didn't. I think Izaya just needed to vent. Which is why I'm saying that I think he was rattled up quite badly early… something that wasn't Sister Vorona related. Remember, Izaya has enemies in this church, those who had tortured him for years walking around in this very church. He really doesn't have anyone else here except you and me you know. And that's really not much at all considering he is a vampire of an ancient family lineage, not like Ruri-chan who's only ¼ of a vampire. He probably grew up like a high noble with servants and maids. He has polished etiquette and poise despite his playfulness, did you notice?"

"O-of course I did," Shizuo muttered. Actually he didn't. He still couldn't tell what was a proper etiquette anyway and didn't bother to learn how to deal with the stuffy nobles. He let someone else deal with that. Besides all the stuffy proper people looked down on him which made Shizuo break things… causing more problems. It was always easier for Shizuo to avoid them altogether. Hence why he was clueless to proper etiquettes, or so he told himself. He never thought he would need them anyway.

Shinra just smiled knowingly but did not comment. Shizuo was glad for that, though now he was realizing just how wise Shinra actually was sometimes.

"It was our first time talking Shizuo. We've never talked while he was locked up in the basement… our only 'conversation,' if you could call it that, was eye to eye contact once in awhile. I don't know anything about him just like you. I just deduced some elements from my observations in which I have no idea if I'm actually right or wrong."

"Well, I think you're fairly close…" Shizuo admitted. Especially since Shinra got it right about his nightmares.

"Thanks. But what I'm trying to say is, I know no more than you. You should really give him a chance and listen before you point fingers at him, that's all. You of all people should know what that feels like."

That was true. No one really listened to him. Everyone blamed him for everything. From a broken chair that another kid broke all the way to crop failures that season. Shizuo knew how that felt, when no one would listen his side of the story, the whole truth. It was exactly that reason why he had given up even telling anyone anything.

"So back to the same question, Shizuo. Where do you think he'll go?" Shinra asked calmly, coming back to the question from the beginning.

Shizuo nodded solemnly as he got up. He understood now that it was his responsibility to understand Izaya. Finding him was just a start of a long journey, but it was Shizuo's duty. And he had an idea where the vampire would hide.

* * *

"Hey, Izaya?! You there?!" Shizuo shouted up at the tall holy tree in the cemetery. It was the place they met… and where Shizuo had first found Izaya. The cemetery was one place that most people dared not go unless they had to… so it was a quiet secluded area. Which was why Shizuo had always ran here to quietly cry or brood about things after being bullied.

"Look… I… umm… I'm sorry about…" Shizuo frowned. What could he say? That he was sorry told Izaya to stay in his room? That he didn't feed him when Izaya said he was hungry? That Horada probably… attacked him? Shizuo didn't actually think ahead about what to say at all… as he usually thought of something at the spur of the moment.

"Err… that is, I'm sorry that I…"

"Oh, just shove it. I can't stand looking at you. You're embarrassing me," came the reply and the sound of fluttering wings. Izaya fell down a few branches lower to sit on one just out of Shizuo's reach. "Fine, fine. I'll go to your damn room. Why can't I just stay out of you human's sight for few hours?! Do you guys seriously want to put a strict surveillance on me twenty-four seven?!"

"Ah, no, no. Th-that's not it. Or rather, that's why I'm here…" Shizuo scratched the back of his head apologetically. "If… if you want, you can stay here. You don't need to… stay in my room or anything…"

Izaya frowned as he looked down at the human with a change of heart. "I thought you'd be angry. You kicked that door down at Shinra's with quite a force…"

Shizuo flushed and looked away, "S-sorry about that…" he muttered.

Izaya tilted his head suspiciously, "What do you want then? Surely you came for something if you don't want me back in your room."

Shizuo thought about it. He couldn't… ask what Horada did. After all, whenever Father Tom had asked him what the bullies did to him, Shizuo would always lie and reply, "Nothing…" He knew this more than anyone else. Shizuo swallowed hard.

"I… came to feed you."

Izaya blinked in disbelief. "Really?"

"Y-yeah… I mean… your wounds…"

There was a flutter of wings as Izaya dropped to the ground level at the word 'feed.' "Oh, rubbish! I'm not that hurt. See? Shinra fixed me up pretty well!" Izaya looked cheery as he spun around to show his wings. Shizuo couldn't help but smile. Either Izaya was a really great actor or… he picked himself right up very easily. No one would believe that the man was locked up for years being tortured…

But Shinra wasn't the type to make up lies regarding the gruesome torture.

Even if it was hard to believe right now, Shizuo did remember the stank of the basement… the gaping holes of decaying flesh this vampire once had just a week or so ago down in that cold cell.

"Does that mean you don't need my blood?" Shizuo smirked teasingly.

"OH HELL NO! I want my food!" Izaya hissed as ran up to him and clung to his arm. Shizuo chuckled. They probably had a long way to go in terms of being completely honest with each other but… first, Shizuo had to trust him. After all, Izaya did try to save him that morning when Vorona had fired at them. And if Izaya didn't want to talk about what had happened between him and Horada… why he had attacked him… Shizuo wouldn't ask. He had a gut feeling that Izaya must have done it out of self defense, just like Shizuo had done in the past against Horada. It was understandable that Izaya would never tell anyone the truth if he was certain that no one would believe him. Same went with not wanting to show how hurt he was or showing his weakness while surrounded by his enemies. These things, Shizuo knew all too well. He had been there. Though he admitted, the way Izaya hid his pain was the opposite of how Shizuo had hid his, so Shizuo wasn't able to realize it sooner. But after hearing Shinra, Shizuo could see it more clearly.

"Alright, but remember. No sucking. You only drink the drops falling from my finger." Shizuo reminded the vampire. And as expected, Izaya hissed in defiance. "What?! What am I, your pet?! That takes too long!"

"No buts. It's a rule." Shizuo remained firm but not angry.

Izaya still looked unsatisfied. "What, more rules?!"

The young blond sighed, "You know why." And Shizuo cut his finger and let the blood drip. "Drink… else it'll just go to waste."

"W-wait, wait! Dammit, I wasn't ready!" Izaya quickly got on his knees to drink the falling droplets of blood. Shizuo does note that the vampire was quite obedient. He may complain, actually he complained a lot, but at the end Izaya did follow his orders.

Shizuo felt ashamed that he had responded back in anger earlier to the vampire's teasing. Izaya was just hiding his wounds.

"Hey flea…" Shizuo said as he watched Izaya roll out his tongue to catch the blood.

The blond smirked when Izaya responded with an expected scowl, "I told you not to call me that."

"Right, when you stop calling me 'Shizu-chan,'" Shizuo scoffed right back. He could get used to their relationship. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Uhh. So I came to also tell you that… we got our first mission."

"Really?!" Izaya eyes brightened, half getting up in excitement but quickly getting back on his knee to catch the drops of blood. "Thank god, I was about to go crazy staying here. Fuck, I need a change of scenario. No offense but your church is fucking boring as hell. Granted, I was stuck in the basement for most of those years but."

Shizuo did his best not to laugh at him. The vampire could be cute… when he wanted to be. Either that or it was that magical charm working its way, the young hunter couldn't tell. The hunger was impressed that the raven could even make a joke out of his… possible trauma.

"Thought you were a heathen, didn't believe in gods." Shizuo teased him lightly as he squeezed his finger for more blood.

"Oh hell no. We know there's a god. Doesn't mean I like the guy." Izaya shrugged, licking his lips before going back to his feeding. "So when are we going?"

"Well… tomorrow morning I thought would be best. We can have a good night's rest and…" Shizuo paused a bit. "If you want… I can bring blankets and you can sleep out here…." Remembering that Izaya might be claustrophobic.

"Oh for chrissake, no! Why would I deny myself of nice soft bed and sleep in some tree trunks?! Though your bed is far from soft, it's shit better than the cement I had to lay on for years." Izaya rolled his eyes.

Shizuo blinked in surprise. W-wait… wasn't… Izaya… claustrophobic? Was Shinra wrong? Or was Izaya hiding it again… Shizuo couldn't figure it out.

"Okay then. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor?" Shizuo offered. Last night was a blur. He had felt faint after Izaya had drunk a lot of his blood and he only remembered waking up in his bed with Vorona raining bullets.

"Shizu-chan, your place is freaking cold. I don't understand you priests and lack of love for heat and comfort. I'd rather use you as my thermal blanket and share the cramp bed." Izaya sighed as if Shizuo's generosity was in actuality more of a pain.

"Dammit louse, I'm just trying to be nice here," Shizuo muttered frowning at the fact that Izaya kept declining every attempt at the blond trying to be nice for once.

"Yeah well, think it through first before you offer any more of your 'nice' things." Izaya wiped his lips as he got up, having his fill. Shizuo felt hurt but it was true. Everything Shizuo had thought was going to be for the best for Izaya, the vampire had other ideas instead. They really needed to work on this… communication. It didn't help that Shizuo never felt the need to… communicate properly with anyone before. It would be a challenge.

"Alright let's go to bed." Shizuo nodded as he started walking forward. Izaya watched for a moment before he called out, "hey."

"Yeah?"

"You're not angry?" Izaya asked again, still frowning in confusion. "I crushed… your brother's throat."

"Ah…" So Izaya did feel guilty about it, Shizuo had thought as he walked on, not turning to face the vampire.

"Well, I did get scolded…" Shizuo started. Though he couldn't see, Izaya froze on the spot with baited breath.

"But I figured you did it out of self defense, right? It's alright, I got the upper priests to sorta understand. If you behave, I think they'll let you go." That was pretty farfetched from the truth, Shizuo knew. But he didn't really want to worry the vampire. Just… somehow, Shizuo wanted to protect him. Like how Father Tom did whenever Shizuo got into trouble as a child. He remembered how often Father Tom would go out there to find him every time Shizuo ran away after hurting someone. And after the Father found him, he never asked the crying boy what he did wrong.

All he did was say, 'come here Shizuo,' and gave him a hug. And little Shizuo would cry harder in his arms for awhile but all the pain would slowly melt away with that warm embrace. Never once did Father Tom ask what was wrong or what had happened. Because it never mattered. What mattered was that Shizuo was hurt and that Father Tom would always be there to lend a shoulder to cry on. That Father Tom was always at his side when the world was cruel and unfair.

Shizuo remembered that all too well, especially as he looked up at the big tree that had seen him cry over the years. He pat the trunk softly in a silent thank you before he walked up a bit. He turned around to look back at the stunned vampire in disbelief that Shizuo had managed to clear his name somehow.

"You're coming, right?" Shizuo asked, stretching out his hand.

"Stupid Shizu-chan," the vampire muttered as he walked forward slapping the hand away. "I'm not a baby. I'm 3,000 years older than you, remember that."

Shizuo smiled as he said, "Yeah, yeah flea." But he did notice that the vampire's pointy ears were flushed pink from behind.

* * *

Shizuo woke up early the following morning even if he didn't want to. He'd had a pretty good night sleep over all despite the cramp bed. He stretched and yawned as he shook the vampire who was curling up around his arm for warmth.

"Hey, wake up Izaya." Shizuo shook him a bit more as the vampire moaned, his wings fluttering sleepily. Shizuo learned that Izaya conveyed a lot of his true emotions with his wings. He smirked as leaned forward and whispered,

"Get up flea or no breakfast."

The vampire immediately jolted up with bloodshot eyes, "What! No fair!" Shizuo covered him his mouth to stifle a laugh. Wow this vampire really liked food. Granted he was probably not a glutton from start but from being conditioned for years…

"You know you only get fed once a day, get up you lazy bum." Shizuo flicked at the vampire's forehead.

"Ow! You lied to me?! Does a man of god lie this often? Ugh…" Izaya rubbed his forehead as he got up to get dressed.

Though Shizuo had woken up early enough not to disturb anyone, or rather just didn't want trouble from others, Vorona was already in the hallway collecting laundry for the day. Shizuo opened the door to give her his basket. Then she looked over at the vampire and said, "You. Give me yours as well."

Izaya blinked in the middle of getting dressed back into his slightly dirty clothes. "But… we're leaving now." The Sister nodded as she pulled out a new nicely cleaned outfit for the vampire in his size. "Wear this then."

Izaya starred at it at first before he quietly walked over to grab his new clothes. Then he looked at Vorona suspiciously. "… You're willing to clean a filthy vampire's clothes? Thought you hated vampires, for killing your parents," in an accusing tone.

"Izaya…" Shizuo said warningly. Then he quickly looked at the sister, trying to see if he could explain that it wasn't him who had not told Izaya about Vorona's past. It was probably Shinra, that damn bastard!

But Vorona said calmly to Izaya, "Your suspicion is wrongly directed. It wasn't you who killed my parents, right?"

Izaya looked a bit surprised at the unbiased answer. Then he looked at his clothes. They were really well tailored. Was it her way of apologizing? The vampire couldn't tell. Actually, Izaya was more surprised that this woman was able to figure out his measurements from split seconds of contact.

The vampire put it on. He liked how it looked on him. It even had a hole in the back for his wings. He smiled a bit as he flapped his wings comfortably too. All the while, Shizuo was trying to figure out how to apologize to Vorona and to tell her he really hadn't gossiped… that and he wasn't sure what to feel about Vorona's unnerving look at Izaya getting dressed in front of her.

"I will be washing this up by the time of your return." The young woman with her unique accent as she picked up the vampire's clothes to put it on top of the rest of the laundry.

"And you better come back with Shizuo-senpai to reclaim your clothes," Vorona said with a slight huff of pride.

Izaya smirked as he teased her. "Oh? Are you going to hold my clothes hostage?"

The blonde sister faintly smiled in challenge. "Negative. I will hunt you down personally if you do not return with Shizuo senpai in a timely manner."

Shizuo and Izaya froze at the threat. Izaya might not know her well but he believed her as he stepped back. "… got it. I'll be coming back for my nicely washed clothes _safely _with Shizu-chan. Affirmative." Izaya said with a nervous chuckle, even adding a tiny joke at Vorona's strange accent.

As they made their way out after their goodbyes. At the hallway to the main entrance, Izaya suddenly froze and quickly fled up to the ceiling. Shizuo turned and looked back and up at Izaya, confused as to what had frightened the vampire to make his hasty flight.

Just then, Father Shiki was there, heading out from the chapel after his morning prayers. Shizuo cursed inwardly as he was the man he didn't want to bump into the most. Then he bowed as the good Father approached him.

"Ah, leaving so soon," said the priest with grey eyes and white cloak.

"Yes Father. The earlier we… vanquish the vampires, the faster I can clear Izaya's name… I figured," there was more but Shizuo didn't feel the need to express the rest.

"That's wonderful. But remember you're going there to save the people as well as eliminating those who defy the name of the Lord."

"Aah… yes Father," Shizuo groaned inwardly. He really should work on how to word things better. He hoped what he said wasn't going to get them into more trouble.

Shiki noticed the young hunter's impatience and placed his hand on top of his head, "Go with my blessing, my son."

Shizuo closed his eyes in a short prayer and the Father walked away.

After Father Shiki was gone, Shizuo quietly called out, "Izaya? You there?"

There was a flapping of wings as the vampire came down hissing, standing right behind Shizuo as if the man could somehow shield him even further from the priest.

"You… don't like him?" Shizuo asked as he turned his head. The vampire just hissed some more and kept walking, not bothering to answer the blond hunter.

Shizuo made a mental note on the encounter. Izaya never feared other humans. In fact, he had boldly walked around the church a day earlier, scaring the sisters for fun it seemed.

"_Remember, Izaya has enemies in this church, those who had tortured him for years walking around in this very church."_

Shinra's words rang in Shizuo's ears. Could it be…?

Father Shiki was one of them?

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm SO VERY SORRY for the late update. I was super busy with work x.x;;; And I have other projects lined up. But hey, at least I wrote you a 8,200+ words chapter update? ;_; I'll try to finish few more chapters faster. The fic is still in the beginning stages... i'm so sad someone thought i ended it with just chapter 3. I'm sorry i'm a slow updater... but i'll still update my fics. Im so sorry..._

_Thank you for still reading this ;_; and i'll try to write chapter 5 faster. It'll be their first mission! ahaha, can't wait! *hearts*_

_Thank you for all the reviews ;_;_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Blood Contract  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Prompt : HALLOWEEN SPECIAL. Vampire Izaya and Priest Shizuo story! This is an AU story!**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"Shizu-chaaaaaaan~~~~~~ It's too _hoooooooot~_" Izaya whined loudly as he trudged behind the priest-to-be, with his heavy cloak and its hood covering his head.

"Then take off the hood. It's not like you'll melt," Shizuo growled. Izaya had been whining ever since they had stepped foot outside of their church. Which meant Shizuo had had to endure five straight days of complaints.

"Which part about 'skin allergy' do you _not_ understand?! I _am a vampire!_ Meaning… ugh… never mind. I don't understand whether you hunters are idiots or bird-brained. Probably something of both."

"Look, I get that your skin burns a bit in the sun, but not like it'll kill you. You heal up fast enough."

"But it huuuurts~~~ And why can't we travel by night?"

"I told you: at night it's too dark, and there are thieves. Walking around with a lantern is pretty much asking for thieves to come and mug you!" Shizuo was really losing his patience. "We're almost there anyway."

"I hate you humans and your lack of better eyesight. Ugh, how sad it is for a superior being such as I to stoop to your lower levels," Izaya kicked the dirt road as he pulled the cloak closer to hide his hands. The top of his hands and the tip of his nose were blistering red, Shizuo noted, but by morning - after a good sleep - the vampire would surely heal up as quickly as usual.

And the feeding… happened every night.

Shizuo shuddered as he quickly tried to forget what he had to do every night now; Izaya demanded to be fed at least once a day, after all. Though Izaya had finally cooperated in drinking the blood from the dripping finger, the man made such a show… it was as if the vampire _knew_ it made him uncomfortable and purposefully made lewd faces…

"Shizu-chan~ Earth to Shizu-chan~~ How much further until break?"

Shizuo blinked as Izaya's face came into his view.

"Ah… why so early? It's only noon."

"It's _because it's noon_, you degenerated homo sapien! It's too hot!" Izaya hissed.

The apprentice priest shrugged. "Go walk in the shade like you did yesterday."

"But it's longer that way…" Izaya sagged his body and drooped as if he had no more energy. In the first two days, Izaya had hopped from tree branch to tree branch, quite obviously enjoying the outdoor freedom. That had soon grown tiresome, so he started walking under the trees… but considering the trees didn't quite line up neatly next to the road, it was longer to walk in zigzag lines.

"I don't know what you want, _flea._ The faster you get there, the quicker you'll get your shade. We are literally just a few hours walking distance away from the town so just deal with it." Shizuo glared at the vampire with those charming carmine eyes, trying his best not to feel too sucked in by those glassy orbs reflecting his image back.

"Ugh…!" With that the vampire had it. He dashed off to the side to rest under the shade.

"Don't go too far!" Shizuo shouted after him as Izaya already disappeared from his sight.

He sighed. Part of him was worried that Izaya would just run away and deal with drinking disgusting blood the rest of his life but… so far, each night Izaya had always somehow come back to him. He needed to build this trust. He could tell that trust was essential with vampires, seeing as Kasuka treated Ruri with respect.

Each time Izaya disappeared though… there was anxiety, yes, but also loneliness. The arguments, fighting and banter was annoying and sometimes the flea drove him up the wall. Several times, Shizuo would come close to punching the vampire in the face and breaking all his teeth so he would just _shut up_- but when Izaya just disappeared, Shizuo couldn't ever help but feel that loneliness creep back, along with the worry that gnawed at his heart that Izaya would never return. So most of the time when Izaya came back, Shizuo treated him as nicely as he could… usually by feeding him. Izaya always came back and complained out of hunger, and by then Shizuo was so glad that he had returned, he would feed him – even if Izaya should have be fine with being fed once a month.

Shizuo sighed to himself, bitter that he had lost his temper once more and sent the vampire running off to God knew where… He trudged along the dirt road by himself to his destination.

It was just a few hours before sunset when Shizuo arrived at the small town. The villagers all welcomed him, though several of them noted how 'young' the hunter was. Shizuo could tell a lot of them were worried about his experience. The mayor gave him the most hospitable smile as he asked where his partner was since they were expecting two guests. Shizuo chuckled nervously and explained that his 'partner' had already gone out to scout the area for a bit. The men and women seemed to welcome that news as Shizuo was led to a fairly nice room in the inn, all lodging provided free of charge. Shizuo sighed as he leaned his gold cross against the wall and took off his travel clothes in exchange for a fitting robe. Fresh loaves of bread and hot onion soup were available for dinner, which he relished after all the cold stale breads he'd carried for the journey. The young apprentice was also careful to hide the cuts on his fingers just in case they might arouse suspicion. Most common men would not know about hunters and contracts with vampires - especially since the only known bond was Kasuka and Ruri - but Shizuo still didn't want any more trouble.

Izaya still had not returned after sunset. Shizuo frowned. Perhaps he should go outside and search for him, but Shizuo did not want to alert the local vampire that he had arrived. The villagers had already made enough of a commotion…Shizuo had to somehow catch the vampire unguarded. Usually, the best was during their feeding time. Tomorrow, Shizuo decided, he would ask around for the victims and see how often this vampire fed and laid traps. Today he was feeling quite fatigued from his travels.

He sat on the straw bed and looked out the window, wondering if he should change into civilian clothes and go look for Izaya when…

Shizuo saw a black smoke rising not far from the distance as well as the smell of something burning. He grabbed his cross and ran down the stairs as he heard the small town church bell ring wildly in alarm at the house burning at a distance.

It didn't take long for Shizuo to follow the crowd and find the burning house.

"Is there anyone in there?!" Shizuo shouted as he got closer to the house with towering fire. It looked like a normal, small family's house. The fire was still going strong even as the men and women threw buckets of water and sand at it to stop it from spreading.

"My baby girl! My baby girl is still inside!" a woman was screaming towards the house as she broke into tears. Shizuo clicked his tongue and sighed. Of course, someone just _had_ to be inside to make matters worse.

The young blond grabbed a bucket of water and doused himself from head to toe. Before anyone could stop him, he kicked down the door and ran inside.

"Hello! Anyone here?!" Shizuo shouted even as the wooden ceilings started to collapse. He coughed as the smoke grew thick in some areas. The walls were burning so hotly, he felt as if the dampness in his clothes had instantly evaporated. He cursed as he kept moving forward. He trusted his body and his inhuman ability to heal and his supernatural strength - they better be good for something!

Shizuo ran up the burning stairs to the second floor, shouting, "Anyone in here?!"

"What the hell did you run in here for, dumb Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo whirled around at that familiar voice to meet the gaze of a furious looking vampire.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Shizuo cursed.

"I knew hunters and priests were _idiots_ but I can't believe you guys walk into obvious traps! I'm here to save your ass! Now come on!" Izaya grabbed Shizuo's arm and tried to pull him - except Shizuo was stronger than the vampire and refused to budge.

"I'm not going anywhere without that girl!" Shizuo then narrowed his eyes at Izaya with a suspicious look. "Did you… burn this place?!"

"What?! Of course not! That other vampire did you idiot! We can smell the damn holy waters from you guys from miles away! I can't believe you walked into the town without changing!" Izaya turned and hissed, very offended by such accusation when he was trying to save the human.

"Then why didn't you tell me you could smell me from miles away!" Shizuo shouted angrily.

"Well I thought you knew?! And that you'd change clothes before you walk in to the town? You might as well ring the church bell while you're here! Anyways, you're that vampire's main target, so I need to get you out of here…!" Izaya tugged again when the wall started to crumble under the pressure of the fire, and both of them could hear a girl crying.  
Shizuo began shouting, "Hello?! Is someone there?!" and ran towards the voice. Izaya cursed softly, chasing after him while coughing with the smoke thickening upstairs.

Shizuo found the little girl in the nursery room; she looked to be only about six or seven years old. He held her close.  
"There, there… we'll get you out. Don't worry…"

The girl began crying harder. "I can't… I can't leave without my Hiccups!" She hiccupped in the most comically timely manner - in the most un-comical situation, too, Izaya noted.

"Hiccups?" Shizuo looked down at the crying girl in confusion.

"M-my cat, Hiccups. I can't… I can't find him!" she wailed even louder. Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Who cares about some feline! Go buy another one. Or go catch one in the forest, there's plenty of wild cats arou…" Izaya trailed off as the girl cried even harder and Shizuo sent a glare for him to shut up.

"Izaya, you go down there with the girl. I'll stay to find the cat."

"Are you nuts?! The damn cat probably ran away already!"

"No he didn't!" the girl insisted. "He was right here with me! The whole time, comforting me! …Until the wall collapsed and you guys came in to the room…"

Izaya groaned and Shizuo sighed. 'There goes that excuse...' Shizuo thought.

"Take the girl and go. If the fire burns your cloak…" Shizuo did not finish the rest of the sentence, not wanting the girl to hear that Izaya was trying to hide his pointy ears, obviously vampire-like pale skin and sharp fangs. Not to mention his gigantic wings tucked under that bulky cloak.

"Fine, fine," Izaya grabbed the girl roughly, practically dragging her. "You better find the damn beast fast!"

And with that, the vampire took off.

Shizuo felt drained as he surveyed the burning walls. He didn't have much time.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" Shizuo felt ridiculous treading softly around a crumbling house and trying to find a cat – it could have been any cat. Maybe he should have specifically asked what color it was.

"Come on out kitty. I won't hurt you…"

"Oh, I don't know about that…"

Shizuo glanced up at the man's voice in surprise, one hand holding onto the gold cross on his back. A cloaked figure sat on the wooden ceiling beams, smirking down at him. Shizuo scowled as he noted the crimson eyes that seemed to sparkle as it reflected the fire around them.

"Oh, my baby honey!" the woman grabbed the young girl and wailed loudly, clutching tightly onto her. Izaya sighed as he looked back at the burning building. He should really go back…

Just as he turned, one of the men grabbed Izaya's hand and thanked him for saving his daughter. Izaya blinked in surprise, a bit caught off guard. "Ah… Not a problem."

The mayor was present, and bowed to give his gratitude. "Thank you so much, sir. You aren't from around here… Are you perhaps…?" The mayor gestured, looking expectant for an answer.

"Ah, I'm with him…. the… apprentice priest, I-I mean, the hunter Heiwajima Shizuo…" Izaya fumbled. What kind of honorifics did people usually give to Shizu-chan anyway? Izaya didn't actually know.

"Ahh, I presumed as much. Thank you so much. We had hoped that you two would take a good rest before meeting the victim, but it seems God has His ways…"

Izaya felt a chill run down his spine. "What did you say?"

Izaya's eyes widened as he looked at the young girl he'd saved. She was still crying and clinging onto her mother. The mayor repeated himself, but Izaya no longer heard him. His eyes zoomed in on the young girl's neck.

There were two distinct fang marks on the side of her nape.

Izaya swore as he flung himself in a hurry back towards the building.

'Goddamn it! It's the cat! It was the damn cat all along!' Izaya's cursed as he worked himself through the debris, trying to find the hunter. He should have known! Izaya should have figured it out faster. Of course it was the cat. The vampire was a shape shifter! Why hadn't he figured it out earlier?! He needed to tell Shizuo before the damn vampire changed his form again!

"Flea?" Puzzled, Shizuo stared at the vampire on the ceiling. He then grew angry. "What the hell are you doing?! I told you to take the girl back outside!"

"I did, _Shizu-chan~"_" Izaya jeered at him. Shizuo scowled. Sure, Izaya liked teased him, but actually scoffing him down with such haughtiness - he had not done that before. It was always somewhat playful, and never in a threatening manner.

But right now, that vampire was overflowing with deadly intention. Shizuo could feel shivers going down his spine.

"So that's it? You're going to give up our contract? So you really burnt this building down and planned to trap me here and kill me? If you wanted to kill me, why didn't you just do it earlier?" Heart heavy, Shizuo sighed and fingered his gold cross.

He'd known it was all too good to be true… to believe in his vampire.

Izaya remained silent, seemingly absorbing what Shizuo had just told him. He then laughed, his hooded form shaking.

"Well, come down and fight! Aren't you hot in that cloak? Might as well spread your wings a little, if you plan to kill me. I'm not going to go down that easily."

Shizuo growled, slamming his gold cross down onto the floor. The house moaned under the pressure. "I'm going to take you down with me."

"I don't need to come down to your level to kill you~" Izaya smirked as he pulled out his crossbow from his back and pointed.

Wait… crossbow?

"What, I'm not even worth your magic? You actually went and bought that behind my back?!" Okay, that actually hurt Shizuo's pride a bit. He grew pissed. "After witnessing the power of my cross, you think a little crossbow is enough to take me down?!" His grip would have normally crushed a log, but the gold cross held its form.

Izaya seemed to hesitate, confused at the hunter's words. Seeing what was, perhaps, his chance, Shizuo took a deep breath to try to reason this out. "Come on, Izaya. Are you going to break our contract so easily? I know… I'm not much…" Shizuo stumbled on his words even as the room grew hotter and the wood burned even brighter. He knew he had nothing to offer to this vampire besides his sweeter tasting blood. "But you swore to protect me. Was that oath meaningless to you?"

"Well…" Izaya seemed to hesitate too, as Shizuo clung to silence. Then Izaya smirked back, "Maybe I just wanted you to taste something sweet before I crush you." Although Izaya was too far away for Shizuo to see, he could still make out that sadistic grin.

"IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!"

Shizuo screamed, twirling his golden cross above his head. He then threw it at the vampire in anger. The vampire skipped to the next beam, dodging it easily. Shizuo cursed. He had planned to try to throw the cross high enough to invoke the seal, but completely neglected the possibility that Izaya would just hop to the adjacent beam… and now the cross was embedded to the ceiling.

"Too bad Shizu-chan~ Now, die!" Izaya aimed his crossbow, cloak fluttering…

Shizuo blinked.

Wait… no wings? How come… Izaya had no wi-

Just then, a large golden seal appeared right above Izaya's head. The light burst forth and crushed Izaya to the ground with a loud boom!

"F-fuck, what the…!" Izaya spluttered blood as the beam of light immobilized him for a bit.

"Izaya?!" Despite everything, Shizuo ran up to him to see if he was alright, but…

Another Izaya stepped on Izaya's head with his boots.

Wait, what?!  
_  
Two Izayas?  
_  
The second Izaya yanked off the hood of the first Izaya and Shizuo blinked as he noticed that… the first Izaya did not have the pointy ears or the wings of a vampire.

"Stupid Shizu-chan! This one is a copy cat! Since I was wearing a hood, he couldn't copy me perfectly and assumed I was a human, not a vampire. He hid up in the ceiling so you couldn't make out his face in case he did his transformation spell incorrectly. Can't you tell he wasn't me?!" Izaya kicked at the guy in the stomach. The Izaya on the ground coughed and transformed back… into another man that Shizuo did not recognize.

"That's his true form. Probably."

"Hahaha… I can't believe this… a hunter… working with a vampire?" the vampire coughed. "Is the world coming to an end?! Why is a vampire working with a fucking hunter?!"

"Well, that's none of your business, really." Izaya quickly pulled out a wooden stake - pre-treated with holy water – that had been in one of the bags that Vorona had given him. He was careful to hold it only at the end where it hadn't been treated with holy water, specifically so he could use it to support Shizuo in battle. He stabbed the vampire right in the heart.

"Quick, exorcise him now!" Izaya shouted as he held him down. The vampire continued to scream and clawed at Izaya. Shizuo snapped out of his confused daze, and he fumbled in his pocket for his bible.

"Are you serious?! You haven't memorized it yet?!" Izaya hissed as he struggled with the resisting vampire in his grip.

"Sh-shut up! Memorizing and studying isn't my forte!"

Shizuo grumbled as he tried to look for the right page. "The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want… He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. Uhh…" Shizuo frowned as he kept wiping the sweat with one hand, trying to read the small fine fonts.

"HURRY!" Izaya shouted as the vampire under him continued to scream.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me…" Shizuo continued reading Psalm 23, uncorking the bottle of holy water and pouring it down the vampire's mouth. Izaya cringed away as the vampire spluttered and screamed, clawing at his own throat now. Izaya almost pitied him, since he knew exactly how that felt like.

"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever. Amen." Shizuo finished, closing the holy book. They both watched as the vampire screamed, and screamed, and then vaporized into thin air.

Izaya wiped his forehead and sighed. Shizuo looked in near-wonderment at the exhausted vampire.

"How did you… know…?" Shizuo asked curiously.

Izaya just smirked. "I figured you're the kind of guy who doesn't like to condemn vampires to eternity by just killing them without reciting the holy lines. That is… if possible, anyway." Izaya got up, dusting off his cloak. "Though, next time, I would be sorely tempted to just kill them off and send them to Hell for eternity. Ugh… We're still in a burning building, so we gotta get out of here before _we_ die."

Shizuo nodded. Izaya pushed Shizuo forward. "Let's go, let's go! I can't have you die, you're my food supply!"

Shizuo chuckled softly. He was very relieved… not only that Izaya had come back to save him, but… that he didn't break his oath. When that copy cat had mimicked Izaya, it was as if Shizuo's worst fear had come true. If … it had come to that, Shizuo would… have had to kill Izaya. He knew he would have to if it came to it but…

The blond hunter and the raven vampire ran through the burning building and down the stairs. Just as they came down the last step, there was a hard blast that threw them against the wall.

Shizuo spluttered as he tasted splinters of wood in his mouth. Before he could open his eyes, he heard it.

Flapping of wings…

"Shit, there were _two_ of them…" he heard Izaya mutter next to him. "Figured, they work in groups."

Before Shizuo regained full consciousness, Izaya flicked the back of his hand towards Shizuo, sending him flying and out the door. Then he used his magic to close the door before any of the humans could see what was going on inside.

"I came here to sample on a delectable diet, but I couldn't let a traitor flee so easily." The vampire said haughtily as he remained afloat. "What, that apprentice pup put a leash on you with dog food and now you're his pet?"

Izaya slowly got up. Then he flung the heavy cloak aside to reveal his full wings as well. The cloak got in the way of battle and his flight, and it was better now that the humans wouldn't see them. Izaya looked up at the arrogant vampire and just smirked.

"Says the little kitty with a collar of its own? Since when did little pussy cats have collars anyway?" Izaya retorted back.

The vampire afloat fumed angrily. "You don't even know me you filthy third rate v-"

"Ah, but I do know you. Don't be calling me third rate when you're a low-rate fifth class yourself… _Gin._" Izaya leered up at the vampire, eyes a bright crimson and his wings spreading in their full length as he stood up tall.

The vampire named Gin paused and stared with widening eyes in recognition.

"… I… I can't believe it. _Earl O-Orihara Izaya_? H-how are you still alive?!" Gin nearly screeched. Izaya rolled his eyes, almost wishing he had slit that throat out first. Gin had only seen him at the palace in full glory with tail coats, shiny shoes and overall, a rather more elegant outfit, not these peasant clothes. It was no wonder he ahad hardly recognized him, but still. It was a tad annoying for Izaya; he didn't like being forgotten so easily. He would like to think he was more memorable.

"It's only been less than two decades. Why did all of you assume I'm dead?" Izaya shrugged nonchalantly.

With that, Izaya did exactly what he decided he should have done. In a split second he was in the air, choking Gin's throat before the other could utter another sentence.

"I can't have you members of the _elite_ little group of Blue Squares going back to our leader of the Dollars explaining this little secret you just saw, you see? No hard feelings really. But I simply _can't_ have you return alive. Really, it was nothing personal." Izaya made a dramatically sad and regretful face before he crushed the throat in his hand. Gin screamed silently as his throat was split in half and his spinal cord snapped.

"I just _can't_ have our poor leader Mikado knowing my whereabouts, whether it be on Earth or in Hell. So, with that…" Izaya slammed the body to the ground, crushing Gin's skull and his brain. The house shook, and Izaya looked up as the ceiling started to fall on him.

Izaya cursed but he couldn't leave yet. He had to make sure that this vampire was completely dead. He couldn't risk him reviving…

The raven thrust his hand into the half dead vampire's chest and crushed the heart inside him.

"Hurry and die already!" Izaya continued to smash the internal organs in a bloody haste to kill the vampire as fast as it could…. But before he could finish, the entire building started to collapse on itself…

Outside the building Shizuo groaned as he came to. The loud noise had woken him up. The clamor along with the sound of the house collapsing made the hunter blink open his eyes, and he stared in horror as the full weight of the house crumpled down into a heap.

"No! Izaya! Izaya!" Shizuo shouted as he got up, stumbling. The villagers grabbed at Shizuo, telling him that it was pointless to try to save his partner - but Shizuo still struggled, screaming Izaya's name.

The flame only grew higher as the house burned to ashes throughout the night.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Gin is a durarara novel only character. He's in Blue Squares like Aoba and Gin is the one who's jealous that Aoba has two girls (Orihara Mairu and Kururi, Izaya's twin sisters). Aoba had frequently used Gin in various times in the novel including keeping an eye on Mikado :3_

_There's also seem to be a small confusion here. I did NOT copy my story from a doujin. Yes I do know that there is a doujin with a shota Shizuo who grows up to be a priest and a vampire Izaya. If you check the time stamp, I posted my story before the doujin was published/scanned. It's not surprising that there are others who have similar ideas. The characters of Priest Shizuo and Vampire Izaya are from the official lottery prize art for October 2012. (Please google Durarara! Ani-Kuji Ver.4: Special Halloween (October 2012)) or check out nomimushi tumblr com post/32963430329/durarara-ani-kuji-information for more info. Thank you._

_Thank you for still reading ;_; i'm so sorry i update slower now._


End file.
